Seeing My Cat
by ClearaMorph
Summary: Morph is back, and the Professor is gone, so what havoc awaits the X-Men? With Morph back, you just know there's going to be, shifty, humor ahoy. Better grab your tissues and maybe a fresh pair of undies and pants, you may need them, the hilarious shapeshifter is back!
1. The Only One Up?

Auther's Note: If you see any spelling errors or language errors, please let me know, otherwise plese R&R.

 ** _The Only One Up?_**

He seemed to be the only one up this late, so he took it upon himself to watch for any suspicious activities, intruders, marauders, that sort of thing, as he busily worked on a computer based project of his own making. If it worked right, it would hopefully help people, and aid the X-Men. You might ask yourself why he was up, this late at night when everyone else had long since retired off to bed. Was it just this little project he was busily working on? Well, that was part of it for sure, but mostly it was, he wasn't real tired, despite his efforts to make himself so, with a glass of warm milk. He wasn't on X-Men, or New York time. He was still on Ireland, or Muir Island time, after all, and that was a good 5 hours past his normal bedtime, if you will, which of course consisted of anytime he felt tired enough to actually sleep. He kept fairly quiet now, hearing something, now suspiciously aware of the familiar noise of footsteps coming near. He turned quickly around, in the computer seat when he heard the door hissing open. "Who…?" The lights must have very easily been seen in and down the hallway; that someone was in here in the War Room. "Oh, Jubilee, what are you doing up this late? You should be to bed, it's very late." It was past 3 in the morning she should have long since been in bed.

"I could ask you the same thing. I got up to go to the bathroom and couldn't get back to sleep, not that I was getting much sleep anyhow. So I thought I'd take a walk and look around, keep an eye on things, and maybe make me feel better, and hopefully get tired, since I'm up. Aren't you tired?"

"No," he simply answered.

Jubilee failed to realize mostly due to the lateness of the night and partly the lack of sleep, that he wasn't on their time, and would take at least a day, to readjust. "Do you always stay up this late?"

"No, not unless I drink a lot of coffee, I'm just not sleepy," at least not yet, he wasn't.

"I can't sleep either," she sniffled and fell into his arms and cried, she needed someone to hug her, hold her, and she was glad it was, him, because right now, she really needed something, that only he could provide. "I hardly got more than an hour of sleep in, I've just been crying, I know he's not dead, but I really miss the Professor, so much."

"I know, so do I," he sniffle replied, just as much in need of that hug as she was.

"Could you…please?"

"Of course," a second later he was the request she wanted.

"Thanks, Morph," and hugged the 'Professor' though not dead, but gone, it helped the 'grieving process', it really did. She stood there in his arms, hugging him tightly, and crying, for what seemed like long time but was only a good 5 or so minutes, and just hugged the form as tightly as she could. It was all that Jubilee could do, to quiet her crying heart and tears, just to be there in his arms, even if he wasn't the real Professor. "I'm so glad you're here, that you're back," she gave her thanks, for what he did for her.

"Me too," he said in the Professor's voice before reverting. Morph patted his chest by his heart, knowingly, and put her hand over her heart, telling her. "It hurts, I know. But he's not really gone. He will always be here, you know that, and even when that time does come, no one is ever really gone…"

"You sound like you've been through this before."

"I have, my mother, she died when I was 14, when I needed her, the most, right during those awkward, ahem, changes."

She cracked a smile, and grinned realizing what he meant, "Let me guess, that's about the time when the real special changes, started happening, to you, right?"

Morph broke out into laughter, "Exactomundo! Her death really left an impression, or rather an impersonation on me," he shapeshifted to his mother's form, light brown hair and blue eyes and that same Morph smile.

"She's pretty, she looks a lot like you, except for the eyes."

"I did have her eyes, when I was a baby."

She sputtered, "That doesn't count, you know."

Morph reverted and stuck out his tongue out at her, "It does so! The call them baby blues for a reason you know," he fooled his arms over and gave her a knowing smirk.

Man, they were right, he does act like a child at times, and lookout for the pranks, they warned her, and the jokes, don't ever get him started, especially on a full bladder, you're libel to wet yourself. But despite the 'warnings' they gave her about Morph, there was one thing they had neglected to ever mention, about Morph. "Oh, and what did they name their cute shifty little bundle of joy."

Playing around and joking with her, "Never you mind, what they named me!"

"Oh, so it's an embarrassing name, let's see, hmmm…Francis," Morph shook his head no, and smiled at the next one, "Lesley, uh…Ashly…Wilber?"

"No, and certainly not, and do I look like a pig? Let me rephrase that, do you want me to look like one?"

"No, uhh, how about, Sylvester," she should have known what his response would surely be to that, when he did what he did. He smiled and took a cat form, specifically…

"Suffering succotash, that's not my name!" Next was Tweety Bird. "I tawt I taw an X-Man, I did I did, they call him, Morph!"

It might be a boy girl name, "How about…hmm…Stacey?"

"Incorrect."

"Oh give me a hint."

"Nope," he chuckles.

"Come on, please, one hint."

"What do I get for it?"

"I don't know, what do you want?"

"Nothing, but, for you to go to bed, it's late."

"Will you tell me in the morning?"

"Actually, no, I won't, tell you in the morning, not at all."

Was he really playing this game with her, "What, why not?"

"Because I won't be up in the morning, that's why. I'll be sleeping in."

She nearly slapped herself in the head when she realized! Of course, ask a stupid question, "Ohh, you, duh!"

"Hee, hee, now, go to bed, it's late, and you need your beauty sleep."

"Oh alright, I'll try to sleep. But why are _you_ up this late, anyhow?"

"You really must be tired, don't you know? I'm not on New York time, I'm 5 hours ahead of you all, so I won't be tired enough to go to bed for another hour or two, or more. So I thought I might as well and stay up and keep watch. Besides, I'm busying myself with a little project that I'm making. It's almost done. I'll need to give to a test run or two to know for sure if it works though. Now, go to bed, and buonanotte, (goodnight)," and gave her a hug.

"Bone-a what-y?"

"No, buonanotte, it means goodnight."

"Oh." It wasn't really much of a surprise to find out Morph apparently could speak another language, after all Gambit could speak French and so could Logan more or less, and a few of the others she found were bilingual. When she got about to half way to her room though, she realized she should have asked him what language that was. Oh well, she could ask him some time after he wakes up, after all Morph was back now to stay, and she was happy about that. Jubilee did manage to put herself to bed, and more importantly, sleep.


	2. What's Your Name?

**_What's Your Name?_**

Well, as Morph stated, he indeed was sleeping in, till well past noon. Aside from her loving the fruit salad and spaghetti, at times like this afternoon, she was a fast eater, and was clearing up her two lunch dishes, and purposed. "Maybe save some for Morph, he might be up soon." Rogue just nodded and took the plate and bowl Jubilee handed her and put in a few scoops of their lunch and Jubilee took it and set it aside on the counter to wrap-up for him for later. "Speaking of Morph, does anyone here know Morph's actual name?" The room fell silent, and the others looked at each other. "You mean to say none of you know it?" This had to be a dream, right? "None of you know it, seriously? You know what, just forget it, I'll go find out."

Gambit was the first to break the silence, with a question, "How, petite?"

"I'll trick it out of him. That's how. I have an idea."

Logan chuckled, "Good luck with that, kid, really." After a while, his curiosity got the better of him and he followed after Jubilee to find out just what she was up to, to try getting it out of the silly shapeshifter. Logan as he watched and listened, had to hand it to her; that might work.

Jubilee heard sometimes when you're tired, say right in the morning, or before you get up, you can be really, suggestible. Maybe all she had to do was sneak in and ask Morph what his name is. Hey, it was worth a shot at least. She did know where his room is, she had gone there a few times, out of curiosity, and they had left it, as is, as a memorial when they thought he had died. Jubilee quietly opened up the door and crept in. Morph was still asleep. Apparently, from what she could see of it, of what wasn't covered up in his blanket, sleeping in his uniform. Minus the boots, which were beside his bed, and of course, his X-Jacket, which hung over the desk chair in his room. Morph was all curled up more or less on his left side facing her as she walked in, and quietly snoring. _Good_ , she thought. "Morph," she whispered very quietly, hardly audibly, by his door. "What's your name," she asked, still in that same, very quiet voice. There was no response. "What's your real name, Morph," she whisper asked just a bit louder this time. Still no response, she crept a bit closer, he was still quietly snoring, "Morph, tell me, what's your real name?" Might be a bit of a sound sleeper, she figured, but she did not know that for sure, and she couldn't risk fully waking him up, as got a bit closer to the peacefully sleeping mutant. It was about that time Logan came by to see what she was up to, but she waved at him to stay back and not to say a thing as she put a finger to her lips, and then continued to probe. "Morph," she said slowly, quietly, "what, is, your real, name, tell me, what's your real name." There was a slight bit of stirring, but still no response. "Morph, what's your real name," just quiet snoring was all she got. She got a just a bit, more closer to his bed. "Morph," she whispered very quietly again, "tell me what your real name is."

Morph didn't say anything but quietly snored away, he just sighed out a bit, stirring slightly again, only letting out just a sight noise, between the slightly interrupted snores, "H-h-hmm."

Jubilee got a bit closer to his bed very quietly she whispered again, "Morph…what's your real name? Tell me your real name."

But this time, there was a slight bit more movement and he moved his arm a bit by his face and rested his head on it, "Mmm-n, hmm?"

She bit her lip, yes, this could be, it, she figured, any time now, and got a bit closer right nearer to him and whispered so quietly, "Tell me your real name."

He stirred a bit more and moved his head and face more onto the pillow and his arm, "Mu-huh, nuh mmn nuh, hmm?"

"What is your real name?" She got a bit excited, it seemed to be working.

"Unh uhh, hmm, huh," he moaned out.

"What's your real name?"

He just monad out slightly and rolled his head a bit, mumbling tiredly, "Hmm…unh… name? … Oh…" A few seconds later Morph revealed, in his naturally slightly accented voice, "Birichino."

She could not have heard that right, could she? What kind of name what that? She got a bit closer still, almost over him, and asked again, just to be sure, she heard right, "What's your name?"

"Birichino, hmm, uhh-mmm-n, it's…sigh. Birichino."

She was celebrating a bit, her, victory, but she had to admit she had never heard that kind of name before. It must be a foreign one, which, might explain why he wanted to be called Morph rather than by his real name. That was too easy, she got it, and was about to shake Morph awake and gloat it over him, that she had tricked it out of the silly shapeshifter. She bet none of the other X-Men had ever pulled a fast one on Morph before. She probably should be awarded a metal for her ingenious ingenuity. "Birichino is your name?"

"Uh-hmm," he sighed, and resting his face head on his arm and pillow and let out a few snores.

"Yes," she whispered.


	3. Prank Accident!

**_Prank Accident!_**

Suddenly Morph quickly lifted his head up, startled awake, it seemed, and looked right at her. Morph with a very scary looking, ghoulish, gory, creepy, phantom looking white face, complete with wormy like snakes, coming out of his ears, and the tips of his hair wiggling away, scream shrieked very loudly at her, after making some horror movie, sound effects‼ "Aaaahhaaaa," Jubilee equally screamed just as loudly! Maybe more so, while Morph just yelled out, "Mischievous!‼ Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, got ya‼" His tummy was just hurting from the laughter, that he couldn't laugh, fully, for a few seconds, and now he finally just got out, "Did ya mess your panties?!" That look, oh, that terrified, freaked out, look, on Jubilee's face was so priceless! Morph finally managed to get some more hurting laughter out, as flipped onto his back and plopped his head onto his pillow and reverted his head back to normal.

She had fallen to the floor she was so startled! "You bastard‼"

"Holy crap, Morph; that even scared me," unlike Morph Logan had managed to laugh loudly about it. "You got her, bad, ha, ha, ha, haw, ha, ha, haw ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, haw, haw, ha, ha, ha!"

Finally catching his laugh, Morph broke off into a pealing laughing fit, not even noticing the damage he had done to the youngest X-Men. He was far too busy laughing about his successful prank conclusion! "Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, ha, ha, ha, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, yup, you know it, that's me, alright, I'm so, mischievous!"

Morph and Logan were still laughing it up, when Jubilee snarled at Morph, when she realized, two things, as she stood up. One, it was a bad joke and prank, the first of many on her; she was sure, and…! Ohh, no‼ "Ohh oooh I oh hate you!"

"Aw, you don't really mean that, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee…" he said rubbing the tears and the sleep out of his eyes.

"Uh, actually, kid, she might actually really, hate you, for a good day or two, or at least a few good hours…she uh…"

"What? Why? It was a good prank. No one got hurt, right?" Morph looked over at Jubilee he was still feeling a bit tired, but some cold water on his face to wash the sleep out followed by a nice hot cup of coffee would fix that. He looked at her face first, wondering, then realized, and looked down at her shorts. It wasn't that bad, but the damage was obviously done! "Mamma mia, oh I'm **_so_** , so sorry, I'm really sorry that happened. Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, I didn't really want _that_ to happen, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee! Sorry! Hey, if it makes you feel better I…"

Grabbing his pillow, she started walloping him with it, "You, bastard, you jerk, you creep, you idiot, you made me…"

"I'm sorry! I ow, said I was ow, sorry! Aah, what more do you want from me?! Ow, hey, stop it, will ya, hee, hee, after all, hee, hee, accidents happen, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hey, stop it, Jubilee," he giggled away while trying to 'defend himself' from the bombarding barrage of a one-sided mutant pillow fight! "Whoa, wow, who needs the Danger Room, huh, yikes, ow, when I got her to whoa, to train with, ow, hey, that hurt!"

"That's the point, you creep!"

Chuckling, "Yeah, she's much more dangerous than any Danger Room session." Logan was enjoying this, watching his two favorite mutants 'battling it out' it was pretty funny too, but he realized something. Smelling and hearing it, he warned her, "Hey, you might want to cool it, if you want to get out of here, with your dignity in tacked. You can beat him up later."

"Yeah I'll save you the water, you'll need it. Unless you want to use your own! OW‼ I knew I would get it for that one. Me and my big mouth," he moaned between giggles after being walloped hard in the face with his pillow. Morph was thankful though that it wasn't her fist that did the hitting! Though he was doing a great job in defending himself with just his hands and arms and ducking and moving out of the way to try to block the pillow smacks, but she got a few good wallops in on him at the start, now he was matching her to block her, and dodging to prevent getting smacked again. He wasn't going to strike her back though, that would be unfair after all. Well, at least not without another pillow at least, which he could very easily arrange with his powers. Besides, Logan was right, Morph knew, those screams would surely have brought any of the other X-Men up here within earshot. And knowing his best friend as he did, Logan could probably smell and hear them already coming, hence the warning. Besides, now that he was up, Morph really noticed it, that he really needed the toilet right now and was very hungry. Time to get this battle done and over with and won. Morph was also pretty agile himself, he went from kneel sitting on his bed to stand crouching on the springy bed, and used it to jump off and do a flip off it, which distracted Jubilee long enough that he was able grab and scoop her up by her ankles and hold her upside down. "I won, now get out of my room. Ow, stop it!" She got in one last good smack in to his lower belly chest area with his pillow to which Morph just smiled. He easily toss readjusted his grip on her and held her up a bit higher, by the middle of her legs and she dropped his pillow when he had easily flipped her over and he dropped her to her butt, having enough 'playtime' with her. "We can pick this up later, alright," he said taping her on the nose with a finger. However he felt terribly guilty for making her have an accident, and wanted her to save face and exit quickly before the others came by and saw her wet shorts. Morph didn't feel like explaining that one to the others, or cared to embarrass Jubilee. Now if it were Scott however…oh yeah, he could and would, have loved that, and never letting him live it down. Yes, he would enjoy gloating over it, the day he had scared Scott so badly that he peed himself. Maybe he could wait by his bed in the morning and scare the daylights out of him, that he would pee the bed, just a thought. He let his mind wander a few moments on that idea a little too long, on how to scare the hell out of Scott one of these mornings, until Jubilee smacked him back to reality when she threw his pillow right at his head. "Ow," shaking his head, doing a, very Gambit-like French accented voice, "You need to wash petite. You have a very distinctive aroma. It is, how you say, the odor of pipi." (Pipi=pee-pee/pee, how it's said and sounds in French is the same, or nearly the same, as the English baby word)

"Oh, you cetin, thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome." Jubilee was about to grab the pillow and have another round with her new 'playmate', but Morph stopped her, fair and square. "Oh no you don't," grabbing her yellow jacket he pulled it up over her head and yanked her red shirt up over her head as well. "I said, later, playtime, is over. You may have already taken care of that in my room, but I've still gotta go. Bye!" Hey if she wasn't going to leave and take the hint, well, he was.

Jubilee resigned in defeat especially as Morph exited and then the others soon came to see what was wrong. She was left pulling her shirt off her head, muttering, "Stupid idiot I can't believe…"

"Jubilee, are you all right," Scott asked, first to come up the stairs followed by Beast and Rogue and Gambit, wondering what the screaming was all about.

"She's fine," Logan came to her rescue, and her dignity, as he blocked Scott and the others from coming fully into the room. "Morph's back, nuff said."

"And Morph," Beast asked, catching a whiff of something in the air, and quickly understood. It would be obvious to whom it belonged to, soon enough, he was sure. Not that it really mattered, these things just happen, especially in this line of work, and he took his leave, as soon as Logan answered the question and he had glanced at the dry bed. Well, Hank concluded, a waking nightmare for Morph, or rather, more than likely, a good scare, from Morph. No matter, it was none of his concern, really.

"Do you really have to ask, Hank. Where does any mutant, go, when they first get up in the morning, or in the afternoon after sleeping in."

Jubilee had her back to them and realized, she would be spared the embarrassment if she played it cool. "I can't believe he did that to me, I can't believe it. Ha, ha, ha, ha, well, I sure didn't see that one coming," chuckling a bit about it, guess it was funny, aside from him making her pee her panties, she was very startled and scared, by that ghoulish face he made. "Don't worry, guys I'm fine, really. If you don't mind, I'm just waiting in here for my pillow fighting partner to come back from the bathroom so we can finish the battle."

"Alright, don't let him get on your nerves too much," Scott advised before he left as well as Remy, and Rogue, not any wiser of what transpired in here, only after they left did Logan speak.

"Don't worry darlin' I won't say a thing, about it."

"Thanks. Too bad Morph probably won't keep his mouth shut about what transpired in here."

"Who said he won't keep his mouth shut about it?"

"You gonna give your best friend a personalized, Wolverine tattoo, if he doesn't?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, nah, I know Morph, he won't say anything about that. He might gloat a bit about the prank, but your accident, he won't say anything about it. He'll be cool about it. I know my buddy, he feels really badly I'm sure. He pulls pranks, cracks jokes, and crakes wise. He overly uses his powers to emphasize a point, or a joke. He's a born prankster, but he's never mean or nasty about it when he does pull pranks. He's very laid-back and easygoing, and sensitive to other's feelings. If he does overstep a line, he's quick to realize it, and apologize, and tries to make it up to the person. I'm sure he won't say a thing about causing you to have an accident."


	4. Inquiring Minds Want To Know

**_Inquiring Minds Want To Know_**

She had hoped that was true, as she walked into the dining area, in the same top and jacket, but in clean dry underwear and pants on, after her quick bath. Morph was there eating spaghetti and fruit salad with large steaming mug of coffee. Rogue, Logan, Beast, Jean, and Scott, were also there, still finishing their lunch, as they chatted and caught up with Mr. Shifty, as she soon found out was one of this other nicknames. Storm wasn't there though, but knowing her, she was probably off watering and tending to the plants and trees in the greenhouse. She shot Morph a dirty look, and sat-down 3 seats over from him. He hardly acknowledged her, as he continued eating and chatting. "Well?"

"Huh? Oh. Hi. Well, what," he asked casually.

"Don't you owe me something?"

"Oh, right, I do. Ha-ha, I so got you! I loved your scream, that was hilarious," he imitated her scream exactly. "Sorry about not sticking around, but nature was calling me, and I was starving. We can finish off the pillow fight later, after lunch, alright, when I got a pillow to fight you with. That was so much fun."

"Anything else?"

"What else is there to say?"

"How about an apology."

"I already did say sorry. Weren't you listening to me?" Shapeshifting into a hunched back old lady granny version of Jubilee with thick glasses, "What's that, sonny, I didn't hear, you. I didn't put my hearing aids in. Did you say you were gory, or you were sorry?"

"Funny, Morph."

Reverting "Hee, hee, hee, I thought it was."

"You owe me way more than an apology and a pillow fight after what you did, Morphy," she accused him, Morph only looked curiously at the youngest, quietly eating a twirled forkful of spaghetti.

"Such as? By the way, I like being called Morphy."

"My laundry, Morphy."

"What, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, your laundry, get a life, do your own laundry, I'm a guy and even I do my own laundry. Maybe if you ask Jean really nicely, though, she might do it for you, but you're old enough now to be doing your own laundry."

Had she kept it either to herself or just between the two of them no one else would have known, but it wasn't such a big deal she found out, the hard way. "You know what you did! So you are so doing my laundry, before I'll forgive you for that scare prank!"

So it wasn't Morph, but he was certainly the cause of it, obviously, he deduced, what probably happened. "Ah, I see, what's going on here. Jubilee, it's alright to be upset with Morph and yourself a little, but don't be too hard on yourself about it, really, it's not uncommon for that to happen to anyone, in a strenuous or in a frightening situation." Beast explained, simply, "It's your natural fight or flight response, facing a terrifying fear, or scary situation, say in haunted house. Or as you have so recently experienced, I'm sure, Morph in the morning, in a bad, or pranking mood, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Blame Morph for the good scare, and your limbic system, sometimes it locks up, other times, the floodgates open up, but hey, we have all experienced it I'm sure…to some degree or another."

"It's Morph's fault! You owe, me!"

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hmm, hee, hee, hee, hee, I owe you nothing, you clean that puddle up in my room, you left, and then we'll talk," Morph teased her.

"Yeah you do! You owe me big time for what you did! And I did **not** leave a puddle in your room‼ And if I did, you deserve it! You, owe me, Morph!"

Scott nearly through his head back, as he shook his head, and was almost laughing when he said, "If I had 5 dollars for every time Morph pranked and pulled a joke on me…," Scott joked, about how he would be very rich by now.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, didn't anyone warn you about me?" he asked pointing an accusing fork her way, then at himself before sticking the fork into a piece of cantaloupe. "You walked into my room, knowing I was sleeping in, and you tried to, deceive, and connived, your way, to try tricking me into spilling my name. You got, **exactly** , what was coming to you, kiddo." Chewing away at the orange chunk of cantaloupe, "I had only intended to freak you out, and give you a good scare. It's not my fault if you wet yourself, that was, just the icing on the cake to a good prank. I wasn't going to say anything about the accident by the way. Lord knows like Beast said, it happens, even to the best of us. A show of hands, please, since becoming an X-Man, who here has wet themselves, or worse." Jubilee, was reluctant at first to raise her hand, but she gasped as Morph also raised his hand, right after she had, and then to her surprise, Jean and Scott also raised their hands, followed lastly by a reluctant Beast. "I was also trying to tell you before you started the pillow fight it happened to me, 3 nights in a row, while I was getting better, then 4 more times that month. Then when I came back thinking I was well enough to join back, I was so freaked out by that Sentinel when it took the Professor, I nearly, dampened my clean undies. It happens, Jubes, it really does."

"Yeah well guess that's true it could happen to anyone, now I don't feel so bad. So, you may have gotten me with that nasty scare prank, Morph, but guess what, it still worked."

"What worked?"

"You told me your name, before you woke up, it's, Birichino."

The others looked at each other as laughter broke out among the mutants, apparently Jubilee didn't understand. "Yup, that's my name, alright. Birichino," Morph just laughed way.

"Jubilation, I'm sorry to inform you, that our dear friend Morph is not only a very jolly jovial jokester, and prankster at heart, and our comedic relief around here. But among his other fun and very charming personality traits, quirks, and abilities, of being a naturally gifted actor, and mimic, he is also, multi-lingual," Beast explained.

"So?" She did not understand how this had anything to do with her discovery. He wasn't the only one, she knew Logan was also multi-lingual. But what's the point?

"How many is it now, you're up to?" Beast asked, he wasn't certain but he knew like the others he knew at least 4 different languages, at least, and could speak them all fluently.

"Il parle français," Remy says first.

Scott, smirked and spoke next, "Y español."

"And of course English," Jean says.

Morph finished by saying, "Mia prima lingua è l'italiano. My first language is Italian. I've also learned German too, I can also now thanks be to God, for my recent Baptism of fire can also speak Gibberish, Heavenly Gibberish that is. And because of spending so much time at Muir Island I speak all forms of Irish fluently now too. Top of the day, me X-Men," he says slapping on a very heavy Irish accent and changed himself to look like a redheaded and red bearded freckled leprechaun in a booster seat for a few moments. As Logan said to Jubilee earlier, it was something he liked to do to make and or emphasize a joke, or a point. "Anyone see me pot of gold or me lucky charms?"

"Ha, ha, ha, real cute, Morph, and, good for you, for knowing so many languages," but she still did not understand how Morph being multi-lingual had anything to do with this. Though it certainly was an asset, she was sure, to know how to speak so many languages, fluently, especially for certain missions. "Well, I still got your name, you said your name is Birichino, if I'm saying it right. It's a very interesting, totally a foreign sounding name, which probably explains why you don't want to be called by your real name, but rather by your codename, it's a lot easier to say."

Beast grinned, "I believe it means, mischievous, does is not, your 'name'?" Logan confirmed it with a nod before Morph started giggling.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, yeah and that's what my parents always used to call me, birichino mischievous, amongst other things of course."

Jubilee quickly realized, "Oh you, oooh, creep! You were awake weren't you?"

"Actually I, _was_ , asleep, until you snuck into my room, by then I was awake enough and after about the second or third time you asked me, what my name was, I realized, what you were doing and played along. I was just waiting for you to get close enough to freak you out," redoing that same scary face. Jubilee again startled by it at least didn't wet her pants again but she did scream once in surprise shock. "You're gonna have nightmares, now, by the looks of things."

"No thanks to you! You owe me, Morph, for that, now spill your name," she reasoned with the jovial shapeshifter, that he at least, after that stunt, of scaring her half to death and making her wet herself, he at least owed her his actual name. Not a made up one, like he gave her. "Well, what is it, Morph, what is your real name, tell me," she insisted.

"It's…none of your business."

"Morph, seriously."

"I hate that word. It's a filthy, filthy, word, serious, bleh, go wash and disinfect your filthy, filthy mouth out with soap, gross." Jubilee just crossed her arms over not giving in. "What?"

"Just tell me your name, pretty please. Pretty, pretty, please, with hugs, kisses, sugar, spices, wiped cream, sprinkles, and a cherry on top, tell me your name. We're friends, right, or at least, kind of friends, right, it would be nice to be on a first name basses with you, please, I really want to know."

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, alright fine…I guess I could tell you since you asked me so sweetly, just let me think here for a minute."

"What do you have to think of? It can't be that long you've forgotten it, have you?" Morph remained silent for a few minute as he ate. "I'm waiting, can't you remember it?"

He pondered it a few more moments before coming up with this one for her, "I was named after the place of my conception." It was the truth though.

"What?"

"You said you wanted a hint last night. That's your hint. I was named after the place of my conception. Guess away. If you get it right, I'll let you know. I rather have more fun, and just let you guess, rather than just tell you, so guess away, let's see what you come up with."

"Where you were conceived, but that could be anywhere. The bedroom, a car, on a honeymoon, where do most people make babies, the doctor's office? I could be guessing here forever, where and what your name is."

"Yeah, kid, that's pretty unfair, to give her that kind of hint."

"Sigh, alright that is true, hmmm." Morph pondered it a bit more, as he took a sip of coffee "Half of my name you can find with a rhyme, a certain mutant here, addresses me by it all the time. There's your hint. Course there is a much easier way of getting or finding out my name. And best of all, it doesn't involve any trickery or deceit on your part."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"It involves and has something to do with this," he says and tugs at his X-Man uniform. He wasn't going to say anything more about it, maybe if necessary, he might drop a few hints, but we'll see, see if she figures it out first.

Jubilee gasped, and looked him up and down twice before saying, "You want me to have sex with you?!"

"What?! No! Oh my God, no! Where's your head at? Get it out of the gutter! I wasn't even suggesting anything of the sort. To make it very bluntly and abundantly clear, I have no interest in you sexually at all."

"Why, not, I think you're cute. Oh, wait, let me guess, because you are a shapeshifter and can become a girl, it probably means you're bi or gay."

"Yeah, pretty much, most of the time, I'm pretty gay. I find it quite enjoyable putting smiles on other people's faces," Morph crinkled his nose as he smiled at Jubilee's realization face, he meant the original meaning. "Despite my powers, I'm straight. I just don't like you like that, because not only do I see you like a little sister, I have a girlfriend." Suddenly the room was filled with a bit of laughter, the other X-Men must have thought he was joking when he said that.

"You, have a, girlfriend," smirks Logan, "oh, give me a break, Morph, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Mon ami, Gambit tink that she the imaginary type."

"I have to agree with, Gumbo, on that one, she's probably the invisible type, who only exists in your dreams and imagination."

"Well, you would be about, half right on that one, Logan."

"Oh I would now, why is that?"

"Invisibility, is one of her powers."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, haw, haw, haw, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, yeah, sure, Morph, sure, whatever you say, Morph, whatever you say."

"Morph, Morph right, okay, uh more, bore, door, gore, nor, nor, oh Norris!"

"Nope, good try, though, good try."

"More, more, umm, oh I know how about Maurice, is that your name?"

"No."

"Wait, wait, wait, uhh, more, oh Mortimer, Morty!"

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, although as you all know I came close to kicking the bucket, but no, on both, but keep guessing away."

"So, you kissing a girl, well I frankly, find it very hard to believe that you actually have a real girlfriend," Scott said in complete disbelief, he would even be serious to hold down a girlfriend for more than two weeks, tops.

"Why not, what's so hard to believe?"

"You can't take things seriously enough to have one."

"Really, well, Scott, I'll have you know my girlfriend thinks that's one of my best qualities, she loves my laugh, my sense of humor, and she loves pulling pranks with me. Hee, hee, hee, hee, in fact we make the perfect team, with her invisibility and my shapeshifting…"

Mockingly, "Ha, ha, ha, yeah right there I'm so sure, Morph." Then Scott realized, oh God forbid, that really would be the ultimate pranking team, a shapeshifter with someone who could turn invisible, who knows what and where it would be coming from! Morph had to be making this all up.

"I don't know, maybe he isn't joking about having a girl he likes but I'll believe it when I see her, bud, I'm having a hard time picturing you with a girl. Did you kiss her yet?"

"Of course, and Frenched," he says having some pasta as Logan asked another important but joking around question.

"Did you sleep with her yet?"

"What kind of mutant do you take me, for, of course not! Okay, we have, but in the platonic sense, a sleepover, not sex. I don't believe in sex before marriage. Because that's exactly what it is, just sex, and not love."

"Virgin," remarked Logan, tease joking with him.

Morph just smiled, "Yes I am, and darn proud of it! After all someone around here has to set a good example for the young ones, not to have sex, until they are actually married, for real. Scott, Jean, for shame, I know what you two were up to in that boat, tisk, tisk, tisk. Third base at least, if you were lucky, my friend, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!"

"Oh shut up, Morph," Scott shook his head, he had no comment, no, not at all.

"Ha, ha, well, I'm proud of ya buddy, for keeping your legs crossed, whether you actually have a girlfriend or not, that remains to be seen. So whether you do or don't have a girlfriend, make me, and the rest here proud, and keep your legs crossed, until you do have a ring on your finger."

"I will. Especially when I really gotta go pee," he whined and wiggles his legs, doing a seated potty dance.

"Hey, bud, Buddy."

"No, and what did I say, it will actually rhyme with my name. Speaking of names it's actually Jubilation not Jubilee, right?" She nodded. "What do you prefer Jubilee or Jubilation?"

"Jubilee, but I don't mind being called by my full name, makes me sound more grown up." Morph just let out a, 'hmm', to that response, and had a few bites of fruit before going back to the spaghetti. "You know what, I really don't know you all that well. I only saw you that night when I was brought here, and when you were, not right in the head, then at Jean and Scott's real wedding and now, and now you're finally back."

"Back to stay this time."

"Glad to hear it, I don't know if I could take you leaving again," Logan says bluntly.

"Yeah I'm glad you're back too, but I really don't know all that much about you, aside from what the others told me about you, which really wasn't very much."

"I was also back here for about a day, about 11 months or so ago now, but you weren't here. I thought I was ready to rejoin, but, I wasn't quite ready, but I'm fully well and ready now. So where were you when I came back that day?"

"Out, visiting my foster parents, came back a few days later to find out you came back for about a day, so disappointing, I missed you."

"Don't feel badly hon, we were disappointed too, when we found out we had missed Morph's homecoming party." Morph just chuckled a bit and ate up his lunch.

"So, since I don't know too much about you, mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Ask away, just don't ask my name, but go-ahead shoot, what would you like to know about me, you don't already know?"

"Simple easy few questions. Your favorite, color, food, TV show, animal, and form?"

"Purple, yellow would be a pretty close second and blue. Like Garfield, I love lasagna. There's too many to pick from, I guess 3rd Rock from the Sun. And that's easy, the duckbilled platypus, God's greatest joke. And favorite form would be anything that's funny, or that annoys Cyclops."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, alright then. Okay, now what I really need to know is, is that what you really look like?"

"In my clothes, yeah," he snickered, "without clothes however…"

"Aaahhh, don't, I don't want to see you naked!"

"Sure about that? After all you do think I'm cute."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh now wouldn't I?!"

"Don't, encourage him hon, he will do it. Not only is he completely outgoing with no shame, but he likes dares, and believe me, it wouldn't be the first time he's gone around bare-assed."

"Yeah," Scott agreed with Rogue, "he has, done it, ran around here a few times, streaking, once at least, and once on a dare, and at least once for the hell of it he walked around naked."

"In da pool, skinny dipping, Gambit caught him doing a few laps in da pool in his birthday suit, more den once."

Giggling about it, he nodded, "Guilty. I don't mind being naked, and considering my powers, I technically don't need to wear clothes. So do you want to see my real form?"

"Don't, say yes, I asked him the same damn question, you just did, if that is his true form, if that's what he really looks like. Then he uses his powers to take off his clothes, and says…" Before he could repeat it, it happened.

"No, this is what I really looked like."

Logan's eyes went wide with horror and reacted! He did not need nor want see his best friend naked as a jay bird, and had blocked his sight from it with a hand and barked at him. "Put some damn clothes on, Morph!"

"Right now, Morph," Scott ordered. "I don't care how outgoing you are! We sure don't want to see that!"

Logan however was soon laughing about it though, despite he knew, he should have known better, it just encouraged him. "Yeah, you're gonna scare Jubilee and give poor Cyclops nightmares. So put some clothes on."

"I do have, some, clothes on. This is what I really look like in my underwear!" Morph quickly stood up, yes, he was just in his undies purple ones. Logan dared a peek, and sighed out the breath he seemed to be holding on to, thank God, he was serious for once, and developed a sense of 'decency' to keep at least his, purple undies on, this time.

"Put your clothes back on, right now, Morph. Just because you weren't born with a sense of decency or dignity, or shame, doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer for it. Put your clothes back on, right now," Scott got after him.

"Why bother, it's warm out, and Beast wanders around in just his undies, why can't I?"

It was like arguing with a 2-year-old, and Morph could fit that bill, "It's because he's different."

"So am I, so are you, so is everyone else in this crazy mixed-up world. Oh, I get it, it's because he's gots firs, right." Speaking more with his natural Italian accent he had somewhat lost over the few years of being with the X-Men, though there were more than plenty of Italians here in New York, but it was mostly more so from not really speaking the language for a few years, it had caused him to lose part of it. "No problem, then. Let's hear it, give it up for the, hairy Italian!" With that, as Morph had raised his arms up, hair sprouted; on his face, his arms, legs, chest, back, and of course especially very abundantly from his armpits!

Logan started laughing about it, along with most of the others. "Need a shave, or a Weed Wacker? Any more hair, and you can go out as Beast's cousin for Halloween." Hank just face-palms with a big smile and chuckle.

"Revert right now, and put your clothes back on, before I get the scissors, Jean's Nair, and a pack of razors, and some rope to tie you down with."

"You are no fun, whatsoever. Fine," Morph reverted and put his uniform back on. Which he did actually have on for real. "Oh by the way, you should know, oh fearless leader, trying to tie-up a shapeshifter, just doesn't work."

"Whatever," he shrugged, just glad Morph was back in his clothes. Quickly Scott changed the subject, "So, who's up for a Danger Room session, after lunch, how about you, shifty?"

"No thanks, shower sac, not interested, the Professor," he grunted, taking his form, holding a cold compress to his head, "has a headache, or rather you give me one. But maybe Jean won't have one for you, or can at least she can fake it for you. So why don't you ask her. Jeanie might be interested in taking in your pathetic little offer."

"Heh, heh, heh, ha, ha, ha, I thought it was perfect insult, très drôle mon ami, and the innuendo was très risqué."

"Clever, kid, good one."

"Funny, Mr. Shifty, really funny, so is calling me a shower sac."

"Shifty, I don't think that really rhymes with anything. Shower sac? I don't get it. Is that supposed to be an insult? Because if it is, I don't get it."

"It's, French! Play on words. I'm all about it."

Gambit had taught her some French and the word for shower, "Oh…shower…douche, sac! Oh douchebag! Scott's gonna have your head for that one, Morph."

"Nah, because I know, Logan will cut his little umbilical cord off, long before Cyke can hurt me." Whispering to Jubilee, "Why do you think Jean calls him, Slim," Morph laughs. "Oh wait that was the doctor's mistake, he thought you were a girl and cut the wrong 'cord' off by mistake. Whoa!" Scott's ruby red glasses flicker with a flash of power around the rims! Then let off a shot nailing the wall, inches away from Morph's head! Morph looked back at the gaping hole in the wall that was still smoldering, and yelled at him, for that, besides trying to blast him with his powers! "Idiota! Look what you did to the wall!"

"Next time, it will be your head."

"Grrr," snikt, "now, now, children, play nice, or else!" Though Logan was smiling, mostly at Morph for the joke, he meant exactly what he said though. "Don't think I won't do what Morph suggested, if **_that,_** _ever_ , happens again."


	5. Scott's Big Problem

**_Scott's Big Problem_**

"Relax, Cyke, I wasn't serious, it was just a joke. You _do_ know what a **_joke_** is, right?" Scott didn't say a word. Scott just glared at Morph and flared his powers one more time. Morph glared right back at him and shook his head, and without saying a word, gestures, a whole conversation. With a chin flick, he told Scott that I don't give a care or damn, then he gestures that is it, the end of it, finito. He points two fingers to his eyes, then to Scott, saying that I'm keeping my eye/s on you. Morph then further gestures, that Scott _does_ have a small willy/penis and that Morph knew well of, just ask the shapeshifter, he could tell you, and, show you. Then he gesture said, that you're scared of me, huh, and told him bluntly, good, because I'm gonna kick your ass/I'll make your ass this wide. Then finishes up with a gesture that Gambit knew which was, up yours. Slapping the inside of his arm and jerking his clenched fist up.

Jubilee was impressed, she had seen a few Godfather movies and such, to know for sure, that wasn't made up, that was there real deal. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, now I know, for sure, you're Italian, ha, ha, ha, ooh you gave me the chills."

"I did, cool."

"Cute, joke."

"Not back one day already and already he's…"

"Cyke," warned Logan.

"Sorry. Morph, it's not your fault, really, it really isn't. I'm just in a bad mood again today, normally I… I don't know what the problem is," he slams a fist on the table, then gestures a hand at Hank, "and neither does Beast."

"Huh, uhh…am I missing something? I know I can get on your nerves at times, but, what, still feeling guilt, for…"

"No, well…"

"I forgave you. I might not trust you that much, especially since your leadership skills, suck, but you're still my friend. But I'd say after going completely mental and posing as your travel agent, and your minster and then getting you two 'hitched', and then getting you two nearly killed. Well, I'd say we're about even. Although, that doesn't mean, I still won't get on your case when you act like an exacting perfectionist, with a tree up his arse, and no sense of humor. Just saying."

"Ha, ha, ha, I wouldn't have it any other way. But me losing my temper on you has nothing to do with that. That was totally uncalled for."

"I'll say. What then, with the ticked off attitude, the Professor leaving?"

"Uhh, that too, but it's something else, that's making me lose it. You weren't here for the past few weeks. As the Professor was, slowly getting sick, so was I, for, sigh, well, I still don't know why. I'm not feeling too well, it's still an unknown reason why what the cause is. Beast has been trying to figure it all out for me, but he's also been busy with his own projects and attending the meetings and well sigh, he still doesn't know what I have. I've just steadily been feeling sicker as the Professor was also getting weaker. Oh what have I got?"

"Sympathy pains," Morph stated simply, slurping up some spaghetti noodles, rather than his usual polite twirling. "Face it Cyke, you're a big mush, and you know it. You can cry at the drop of a hat," then Morph started in as he started tearing over and crying, "oh wait, sniff, that's me."

"Oh, knock it off," Scott started blubbering, and crying seeing Morph crying, it had set him off, "it's not funny! Can't you be serious for 5 minutes out of your life?!"

"I suppose, it won't, kill me," Morph says, almost purposely loudly slurping up a mouthful of spaghetti noodles. He quickly grabbed his napkin and wiped his mouth realizing he probably got it all over, doing that. Scott just cringed and Jean shook her head cringing slightly. "Look, I'm sure we're all under a lot of stress with the Professor gone now, and not knowing what to do now. You got a huge load on your shoulders, Cyke, and you can't deal with it. I say we all need a bit of time off, even a few days, just to regroup. Get our heads back in the game." Pointing to himself, "I'm sure the 'Professor' isn't going anywhere fast, he's still 'convulsing'. So I think it would be safe for us to take off even for a few days. Let's go to Disney Land, the happiest place on earth!"

"I knew you couldn't go 5 minutes without making a joke."

"Well actually our funny friend, does have a point, letting loose in a fun happy joyful place in a relaxing fun atmosphere, would be just thing after what we've been though. After the vacation I might have a fresh head to better diagnose your problem."

"Yeah, and Hank, you would fit right in there, after all you are one of the Disney characters come to life, Beast, and I'm your Bell," taking a Bell's form.

"Forget it, we're not taking any time off, you especially," Morph reverted and scowled at Scott. "We're vulnerable right now. And the reporters **will** want interviews, and we'll have to brief you on the peace talks, as well as what to say to the reporters. You shouldn't be even leaving the mansion, just in case. Knowing you, you would probably blow your cover, in less than 5 minutes, shapeshifting like you do all the time. Therefore we're not going anywhere, you especially, Morph."

Morph not really listening anymore, just grunt groaned and put two fingers to his head, closed his eyes and spoke in Italian while eating a piece of fruit. He usually never spoke in his first language, like this, unless he was tired, angry, annoyed, or he simply didn't want to be understood. All four this time. _"You never take my ideas, or advice, seriously. All because you always have to be 'right' and you never want to relax and just have fun. And that's the main reasons why you are always the target of my pranks, and jokes, you big douchebag."_

Understanding most of that, he had got the gist of it though, what Morph said on the parts that he didn't, and responded back in Italian. _"I can't believe he hasn't learned his lesson, yet. His nose up in the air, thinking he is better than anyone else, arrogant fool."_

Morph was almost surprised Logan could also speak Italian, among his several other languages he knew as well. Well he should not be so surprised, after all, anyone who lived as long as Logan has, was bound to pick up several languages in his time. Although he was guessing, Logan may not be as fluent in Italian or as familiar with it as he, probably due to not speaking it. But he knew it, enough to speak it. _"That's exactly what he is!"_

"What was that, you're saying?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, was I talking to you?" Rather than twirl it on his fork, he scooped it with his fork and bit half off and slurped the rest of it up, he wasn't doing it noisily or anything, but still, Scott did not like it apparently, as he cringed again.

"Would you stop that, it's gross and it's making me nauseous," cringed Scott for some reason all he could think of was, worms, in blood, being eaten. And he was the one who wanted the spaghetti.

"Come se mi interessa. (As if/like I care.)" Purposely doing it now, Morph realized and saw Scott as well as Jean's reaction. That got him thinking, and pondering a few moments, with a raised eyebrow. "Nauseous as in ewww gross, rude much, or I'm gonna barf my guts out, nauseous?"

"Both."

"Hmm, and you feel the same way, Jean?" She nodded. "The rest of you?"

"Kinda rude, but not nauseas," Rogue comments.

"Doesn't bother me any," Logan mentions, hell he was doing it too.

"Most eat spaghetti like that," Jubilee was the same she preferred the slurp up, rather than the polite twirl and or cram an oversized mouthful in.

"What's also weird is, why now, for lunch, and not dinner? It's usually dinner food, not lunch food, unless it's leftovers. Not that I'm complaining or anything, yummy."

"Just, had a craving for it, so I asked Jean to make it."

"Hmm, alright, fair enough. What about the fruit salad?"

"Craving for strawberries, fruit," Scott said simply.

"Really. You know, I think I know what's wrong, but I need to refer with Logan on this one, before I can make a complete diagnosis. To know for sure, if you do have it." Logan just gestured, I don't know, when Scott looked at him, and they walked out of the dining area and stepped outside. "Logan, so, you got a big schnozzola, so, I'm sure you can tell me, without having to get peed on…"


	6. Diagnosing, 'Doctor'

**Warning, this chapter does contain a spanking. But if it's any consolation, Scott is the one who is getting it. So if you hate the idea of a spanking, but also hate Scott, you still might like this chapter regardless, anyway.**

 ** _Diagnosing, 'Doctor'_**

"Jean, do you think, Morph might actually know, what's wrong with me?"

"Morph, ha, ha, ha, ha, I don't know, honey, but one thing is for sure, Morph is a lot smarter than he lets on at times."

"Really?"

"Actually, yes, he is highly intelligent, especially for pranks. Even if he doesn't know what you have, a fresh perspective, or second opinion, never hurts," Beast smiled.

"From Morph, I highly doubt that."

Morph just sighed and nodded, "I thought so. So, how long?"

"From the time I first smelled it, up until now, it's over 5 almost 6 weeks in now. I would have said something earlier, but well, sigh…you know."

"I know, you don't have to tell me, I know. Wow that long, huh? Scott has his excuses for not knowing. But Jean and Beast must be slow on the uptake, not to know, not unless she's keeping quiet about it for some reason. Well, I know what Scott has, and that would certainly explain Scott's big problem. So, shale we break the news to the others then?"

"Yeah why not, go for it, kid." Though Logan had no idea what that said problem was, despite the important question Morph had asked him out here. No, he had no clue what Scott had. And if he had smelled a sickness on Scott, he would have told him and or Beast so, to deal with it. So Logan was very curious now, of what Morph knew, Scott has, and was right there with his friend, to help him out, if need be.

"That's the spirit," Morph said clapping a hand around the big guy's shoulder as they walked in. He just sighed deeply, and shook his head when he looked at Scott and especially Jean.

"Well, do you know, what I have?"

"Sigh, yeah, I do, actually, but first, I have to be sure. And if you do, have it, Storm should be here for this, to hear this as well. The whole family should know about this, what you have. Where is she anyhow? I haven't seen her today yet."

"Storm is tending her garden I think. I'll contact her," as Jean contacted Storm to come to the dining room, Scott looked over at Morph.

"So, do you really know what I have?"

"I really do, according to Logan's answer to my question out there, you have what I suspected. But there's no sense in telling you anything, not until I'm 100% sure you do have it." Shapeshifting into a doctor form that looked like a strangely similar, to a combined, real, and the movie, version, of Patch Adams, as he walked right over to Scott to probe him for answers. "Open up wide, and say, gesundheit!"

"What, Morph, please, just..." Looking at him Scott smiled at the form he took; it was amusing to look at. Clown shoes made of bedpans, a clown nose from a cut off suction bulb, and a rubber glove for a chicken comb on his head. The charm of the real Patch Adams was working, as Scott smiled and laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Diagnosing. Now, I'll need you to drop your drawers, and turn your head, and cough, and bend over, slightly, and say, gesundheit, while I stick this up your dirty derriere! Don't clench your cheeks, now, cause this gonna hurt like hell if you do, while I try to take your temperature!" Shaking his wrist a bit, as something appeared in his hand and fingers, a thermometer at first, then something else entirely. _Now while I got you laughing and not paying attention I can do this._ "Oh wait a second, I think I see the problem, Scott. Bend down a bit more for a sec, I need to check for something. Ohh, yeah, that's exactly what I thought the problem was, yup. I'll have to remove the problem I see. Just relax, now, I know exactly how to fix it, and how to help you feel, much, much better."

Scott actually laughed, for once, as Morph, 'played' with him, as he played along, and had bent down more, but didn't drop his drawers as Morph had requested. No, unlike Morph, Scott had a sense of decency. "You do, you really know how to make me feel better? What is it? What do you see back there, the problem, what's my problem?"

"Yes, I see the problem, and it's a big one. But not to worry, this should make you feel much better. But just to warn you, it might hurt for a bit. I can help you feel better, but it's going to hurt you, for a bit, if I do it, but it will, fix your problem right up."

"Anything, to make me feel better," Scott agreed, desperate, for an answer, and to feel better. He had no idea what was coming next, he really didn't. Not until it was too late. But Morph was right, God help him, Morph was right, this did fix his problem, and made him feel better.

With Scott's consent, Morph had the permission for what he wanted to do to Scott, and what Scott needed and deserved. "Anything, great, now, just bend slightly down more, yes, perfect. There, I got it, clearly now." _A clear target that is._ "Now just hold real still, while I fix your problem. It's a painful but easy fix." Morph placed a hand onto Scott's back to stabilize him before he shapeshifted to a British nanny form. Then he looped his hand around Scott's mid-section, for better stability, before Morph started the treatment session, Scott needed. "You've been a very, very, naughty, X-Man. But I know how to fix that, I know just what a naughty X-Man needs!"

"Huh?" Scott looked over suddenly realizing what was about to happen, as Storm walked in at that moment to witness it all, as Morph shapeshifted! There in Morph's shapeshifted hand was that old school type paddle, AKA Spanky the good old 'Board of Education' that suddenly appeared in Morph's hand, and then had come down very hard on Scott's seat of learning, followed by a lot more! "OW! That hurt‼ Morph you, OW owie, damn it, that hurts‼"

"Stop your struggling, it will only make it worse, you have this coming to you." That first swat was painful, but by the second stinging one, Scott was dancing about on the spot in pain, and trying to pull away as Morph readjusted his grip on him. Fighting with him Morph sighed and using his powers stretched his arm to grab a chair, to sit-down, intent to actually put naughty Scott Summers right over his knees, to give Scott a good and proper needed over the knee spanking! Yes a spanking! It wasn't one of those weird college type paddings, having to do with a hazing ritual or prank that Morph was doing, no, this was an actual real disciplinary spanking! Scott seemed to know that difference right off the bat, or, paddle, long before, he was put over Morph's knees! "Come on, get up here, and let's get this over with."

"You can't be serious, I'm not going over your knee, and that really hurts!"

"Told you it would hurt like hell if you clenched, besides, that's the idea, of a spanking, it's supposed to hurt, to deter you from doing said infraction again. So now, you will, take your spanking, like it or not. So, get over my knee, before I put you over my knee."

"Stop it, Morph," objected Scott, offended mostly! More so as he was suddenly grabbed to be put over Morph's knees, and nearly got his pants pulled down and a warning swat to comply, in the process! "Stop spanking me! I didn't do anything wrong to deserve this, so stop it!"

"No, why should I stop? Wrong, Scott Summers, wrong, you did do something, very, very, wrong, to deserve this! And you will submit to this spanking, or else, I **_will_** tear your pants and undies right down, and do it on the bare, for all to see. Because, like it or not, this is exactly what you deserve. Now you will stop your struggling immediately, or I will swat you a lot harder than what I did." Scott stopped his struggling primarily as Morph got him over his knees and told him what for. "This is what you deserve, Scott Summers, for breaking the, number one, big rule. Do you remember what that big number one rule is, that you broke?" Scott shook his head no. "Don't lie to me Scott, because I know you know, that rule! But if you have so quickly forgotten it, that big, number one rule, let me help, to remind you, what it is." Morph gave Scott another firm and smarting swat to his already warm behind! _That should help to clear out some of the fog and smog and cobwebs out of his head, and help him to see things clearly again. And there is more of that to come if need be, if he doesn't start to remember and answer, what he did wrong._ "Now, answer me right now, what did you do wrong? What did you do to me just a few minutes ago, Scott Summers? What did you do wrong?" Morph knew Scott had to be held accountable, Scott had to be held accountable, for his actions, otherwise he would never learn.

"I didn't do anything wrong, aaaaaah-OW‼!"

"Wrong, answer. Now what's the right one?" Morph paused a few moments to let Scott gather his thoughts to give him an answer. The correct one this time. "If you need me to help you remember the big rule you broke…"

No, he was lying, or at least had remembered it now, what he did, wrong. "I'm not to use my powers to harm another mutant or human."

"Very good, see, I knew you would remember it, what you did wrong. Scott Summers, you were very, very naughty to do that. If the Professor were here," shapeshifting to him, "you know you would be getting well-acquainted with good ol Spanky, AKA the Board of Education here on your seat of learning, for that stunt. You know my big rule, you are not to ever use your powers to harm another human or mutant, unless it is an accident, or it is in self-defense. And what you did, to Morph, was no accident, nor in any act of self-defense."

Scott was about to object and stopped and realized, to his horror, Morph was, actually, right, about that. _Oh, God, help me, Morph is actually right._ His train of thought was then interrupted by another firm thwack to his hindquarters! Between the 5+ seconds before the next whack landed, Scott had enough time to both ponder his actions, which had led to this, as well as the fact he might not have had to endure, this kind of punishment, from the real Professor Xavier. "OW-O-OWIE‼" Yes, there would certainly be some sort of punishment coming his way for doing that, if the real Professor had caught him, or someone tattled on him. At the very least, he would have gotten himself a very long earful. "Aaah-ha-owie‼ OW, damn it Morph stop it, I'm not a little child, this isn't right or fair! I'm a grown man, not a child, you don't…aaah-ow‼" Scott was so embarrassed, and he was crying, but he should be embarrassed, because of what he did, but he wasn't quite there, just yet.

"Yeah, a grown man, who acted like a child, and did something very foolish. But this will help to drive that right out of you, real quick, fast, soon, and in a hurry, and on the double! I would expect the same treatment from any of them, if I did something like that with my powers. Believe me, I got a few of these from my parents, over the years, when I broke a big house rule, like you did, and believe me, it works. I didn't dare do it again, at least not a third time!"

"Oh wow, who would of thought of Morph as a disciplinarian type, the way he acts," Jubilee was shocked, but she knew Scott had blew it, and this was Scott's just deserts. Yes, even she knew it, because upon the day she had packed up and came here, she was told not to ever use her powers in such a way that it would cause harm to another fellow mutant or human. The only exception to that was if she was doing it in self-defense or if it were an accident. Say, for example, her being unable to control her powers, and they had just come out by accident and hurt someone. She was warned, if she chose to disobey that big rule, that there would be very a painful consequence to pay. She didn't know for sure, nor asked, but she had her guess, that he might have meant a spanking.

Jean nodded seemingly reading her thoughts and giving her a confirmation on both her verbal and mental thoughts. "Yes." She was just as surprised as Jubilee, at Morph's actions, considering his personality. However, Jean knew, that Scott did have that, exact punishment, coming to him, in full. Jean had dared to ask the Professor, well, telepathically, not verbally, and yes, a very firm and painful spanking, would be the consequence. Scott did break the big mansion rule, and there was to be the painful consequence to pay for breaking that rule, and Morph obviously knew it, or realized it, or had decided, that that consequence, was to be a spanking.

Seems Scott quickly got the message as he stopped struggling, as he realized it. Oh, who the heck was he even kidding! Who was he trying to fool, no one! Except for Ororo, everyone witnessed it, what he had done, wrong! Morph was right. He probably would have gotten the paddle for it, from the Professor! Scott submitted, "Okay, okay, you're right I do have this coming, ow, to me, ohh," tears of pain and humiliation rolled down his cheeks. Worst of all, everyone had to watch this, as Ororo was also in the room! As much as that added to the stinging ouch factor that was now setting the back of his pants on fire, it did something much more important! It helped serve to reinforce the rules; that they all needed to be obeyed, even with the Professor now gone, all the rules still stood. The Professor had those rules drawn up for a good reason, as everyone watched. That reason was, safety, being for theirs, as well as other's safety, being number one, especially concerning the big rule, which Scott had clearly broken. Because breaking that big safety rule, especially, will not ever be tolerated! Therefore, it had to be reinforced with a very firm and very painful conscience, because otherwise, it could easily spell disaster, or worse! "I broke the big, number one rule! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Morph everyone, Morph especially, I'm so very sorry, I'm so sorry," Scott blubbered out, the sincere apologies, to everyone, especially to Morph, between the smacks to his bottom and his sit spot. Yes, as Morph a true friend to the end, had very lovingly helped Scott work out all of his foolishness, and much more importantly, his disobedience, of nearly harming a family member! With Morph being an Italian, you know, family is everything to Italians, and this was his second family, and what Scott did, was totally unacceptable, and very stupidly dangerous!

"You know what you did wrong, that you deserve this. You used your powers and nearly nailed me, in the head, on purpose. Don't EVER do that again," Morph gravely warned him and swatted him two more times, for a total of 10 swats! "I know that you're sorry, and won't use your powers like that every again." _No matter how much I annoy you._ "However, I'm not quite done yet. Now this, is for leaving me to die, and for not getting to know or caring to learn your fellow teammate's strengths and weaknesses. Because if you had learned them, then you would have let Logan come back for me, and Beast. Because you darn well would have known that Logan could have gotten torn up to pieces and still come out growling and clawing for more." Logan was so nodding his head, as Morph knew all about it, through letters and phone calls. Yes, that it was because of Scott, that Logan had grief issues, because of Scott's bad judgment call, and he couldn't let go of his grief. Logan had blamed himself, for Morph's death, and cried for his dear and 'dead' friend, for two months, in his sleep. But all that pain, that hurt, that self-blame, and blaming Scott, had all melted away the moment he smelled Morph in the mansion, apparently still alive! "So you also deserve this, for your completely foolish and very bad judgment call, my friend." Scott shudder hiccupped as he sobbed out both in pain and humiliation as his derriere felt like it was set on fire, as he took all the well-deserved smacks to his hindquarters. He knew he would never let either of those things ever happen ever gain, as the 15th swat landed and then silence. Scott Summers was feeling quite contrite, when Morph asked him, "Now don't you feel so much better?"

Sniffling he nodded, he did feel better, despite the fire like feeling on the backside of his pants, as he rubbed his tender behind, which did nothing to comfort the pain he felt back there, as he winced and shuddered in pain. All the weight especially the guilt he had felt for leaving Morph and Beast for dead that day was gone. Aside from the hurting bottom, Scott felt really good, like he had paid off his debt, and he had, and now everything was good again, as a good spanking provides. "Sniff, uh-huh." Though he could not read minds, he could swear, Morph was thinking, 'I know I sure do now, now that I got that out of my system'. He had asked Jean this later on, and she confirmed it as a no, that in fact, aside from the 'joking forms' and the first two maybe third swat Morph hated it, but he knew it had to be done. Despite how it had started, it was done for the right reasons, for reinforcing the safety rule he had broken, and out of love and concern. Morph also didn't feel like digging up the past, more than he had, on that issue, of his bad leadership mistake, as he had long forgiven Scott of it. So that's why he spared Scott times three, the 5 less swats than he should have gotten. Morph was very concerned if it wasn't already, it would cross that border, and go into cruelty or abuse. He didn't want to put Scott into a worse feeling of guilt, than he was already in. As Morph had said, he had forgiven Scott, a long while ago, so that had lessened the extra smacks that he righty had coming. But as for trusting Scott again, however, no, that would not be easy, it would take a good long while for Morph to be able to trust Scott again, at least where his leadership skills are concerning, after pulling a stunt like that, and no one, especially Scott, could ever blame Morph for that.

"Now, Scott, don't you have something to say, to me, and the others as well?"

"Yes, I've very sorry, Morph, everyone. Not only was that a bad judgment call, but I showed very poor leadership skills trying to retaliate to scare Morph by nailing the wall by his head with my powers." And Scott knew, without being told, that he would be the one fixing that wall, by himself. "I'm very sorry, Morph everyone. Please forgive me."

"Of course, and I'm sure everyone else forgives you too," they all nodded. "And if you're up to it, now," and to now finish off the task of discipline, and to show Scott there were no hard feelings and now everything was fully completely forgiven. Yes, as now, the smog was gone, and the air was clear and fresh again, as the fog of foolishness had left, and all was good again. Good old Morph smiled and helped Scott up and hugged him very tightly, in a tearful reconnection reconciliation of both mutants. "I love you so much and forgive you, brother, for trying to nail me with your powers and for your bad judgment call. More hugs," giving him a more, silly hug, by hugging him tightly and hug swaying him! They hugged for a bit longer until both felt ready to part and Morph started up again. "So if you're up to it now. I'll now try to anal probe you a bit, with this, well, that is if I can get it up that big red baboon butt of yours," Morph laughed loudly returning to the Patch Adams form, while making alien noise sound effects while holding up a rather large intimidating looking rectal thermometer!

"Ugh, get away from me, Morph! I don't know where it's been, or for that matter, what part of, you, that you made it from!" Though he was sickened by the idea he was smiling, and started laughing a bit, between the spanking he did have rightly coming to him, and the charm of the real Patch Adams, it was working, he was feeling a whole lot better.

"So now tell me, are you feeling tired, do you want some coffee? I could go for a cappuccino myself, how about you?"

"Yes, I'm a bit tired, long night last night, but the smell and thought of coffee isn't sitting with me too well." Morph just nodded and made a concerned face. "What, what is it?"

"Another symptom, of it. For sure. Now tell me, are your breasts feeling tender to the touch?"

"What, ha, ha, ha, ha, what, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, what did you just ask me, ha, ha, ha, ha, if my, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, breasts hurt? Yes, I think it's time, for your annual head examination, Morph," making a, you're crazy gesture. "I mean, really, what kind of harebrained question was that?"

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, sorry, should have said nipples, for you, bit despite the error it's a legitimate one, now please bear with me, as I, poke-poke, you," he says sticking Scott in the nipple area with a tongue depressor.

But to his own surprise, he winced in pain and covered his nipples like a naked girl spotted by a guy in a locker-room, minus the surprised shrieking scream! "Ow, hey ow, yeah okay, they do hurt! What the, are you playing me or what?"

Taking Beast's form, in all white lab coat, a clipboard, and blue pen in hand, and pretended to scribble down and take notes, "Oh, dear. Nausea, though one of the symptoms of my hypothesis, it is also a symptom of many other things as well, even the common cold. Doesn't like the smell of coffee where once it was a wonderful aroma, now he suddenly dislikes it. I'll have to make a note to test to see how strongly Scott is turned off by the smell of coffee. However, Mr. Summers clearly displays that he has a tender nipple breast area, tisk, tisk, tisk, oh dear, that however **is** consistent to my hypothesis of what I theorize the patient has however. The symptoms are clear, but not 100% conclusive just yet. I'll need to keep on asking Scott more questions related to the other symptoms of it before I am 100% sure my hypothesis of what the patient might have is correct or incorrect. Hmmm, so you are finding yourself feeling tired lately; and your nipples do hurt, hmmm." Scott nodded, playing along but of course being honest as well. "Disconcerting to say the least, but fascinating as well. So, tell me, are you finding yourself needing to, tinkle more? What about a backache? Do you have any toothaches, or leg cramps, or any other, odd, weird, or unusual symptoms as of late?" The real Beast was rubbing his hairy blue chin, now pondering, and realizing it, maybe, what Scott had.

"What, well, I don't usually get up at night, unless I've had liquids before bed, but I got up twice to, sigh, as you put it, tinkle, for the last few nights, especially since Jean is doing the same."

"So Jean is having some of the same symptoms as you are, or maybe it's the other way around."

"I guess. What does that have to do with anything? Yes, my back is a bit kinked up, a bit, and I did go to the dentist for a cavity that thankfully I didn't have. Oh God I feel sick, ohh the smell of the garlic bread and in the spaghetti is really getting to me."

"Really, how about this," he asked. Scott moaned and then dry heaved as apparently the smell of the two mouthfuls of cool coffee left in the cup Morph now waved in front of his nose, overwhelmed him for some reason. Jean didn't have the same reaction when he tried it with her, she seemed to like the smell. Though a bit unusual, it certainly was not unheard of. Maybe if Jean suspected anything, she would have figured it out, and or Beast. However, since Jean wasn't displaying any symptoms, or at least not outwardly, of it, no one suspected, especially Jean, to be the real culprit, to Scott's problems and symptoms. "I knew it, I knew it, my theory is indeed correct, the patient does have it," announced Morph and then revered. "Cyke, oh, Cyke, you got all the, early symptoms," shaking his head. "You got it bad, buddy."

"What do I have? You're not joking, around, you really think I have something, w-what is it, or are you just messing around with me?" Scott bit his lip, he did not like where this was going, nope, not one little bit.

 **Have you deduced what Scott has yet? Have you figured out what Morph asked Logan, outside, hint, remember how he purposed said question in the previous chapter. If you still have not figured out or guessed what Scott has, don't feel bad, you probably have not heard of it. However, it should be a bit obvious, if you figure out, what Jean has. Regardless you will find out what Scott has in the next chapter, and just to warn you it is very funny!**


	7. Silly Symptoms

**_Silly Symptoms_**

"Oh I know exactly what you have. If you'll excuse me, I just need to get a few things in the kitchen, I'll be right back." Morph soon came back with two buckets of ice-cream and two bowls and spoons, and the ice-cream scoop, and set it all on the table.

"Ice cream," Scott questioned.

"Sigh, yeah, times like these call for ice-cream. When you get this kind of news, ice cream can really help. And it will probably help you, anyhow. So, what's your poison?"

"You really think this will help me?"

"Actually it might; it really will, you will find at times, it does. After all, it will be only a few months from now, before, it, happens."

"It, as in…?"

"Yeah, afraid so, little less now, since it takes sometimes a few weeks to a month or more to start to show the symptoms of, it."

This all sounded like it concluded to one thing, and Scott gulped and could only think the one thing, the worst, and dared to ask it. "I'm dying?"

Morph closed his eyes, shook his head, and sighed, "We all gotta die sometime, Scott. All we can do is prepare ourselves for eternity, and get ourselves right with God, before it's too late. So I sincerely hope you have done that." Scott thankfully nodded. "Good. So, uhh, what do you want, chocolate, or vanilla?"

"Give me chocolate."

"Good man, chocolate is my favorite too. My eyes used to be blue but all that chocolate went to my head, and now they're brown."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, right, cute, so, what, do I have, exactly?"

"Oh shoot, just a sec, I knew I was forgetting something, be right back." Morph came back and sighed as he held one in each hand. "I know this is weird, but from experience, this helps. It might even cure your problem, and symptoms, temporarily."

But suddenly, by just the sound of, that, it doesn't sound so deadly, perhaps there was hope, and maybe just maybe whatever he had wasn't fatal. "Pickles, what do I have that can possibly be cured with dill pickles?" Giving in he took one and bit into it, "Ohh, oh my," Scott groans, for some reason, that dill pickle tasted better than he could have imagined right now, "ohh-mmm, oh good Lord, mmm."

"I'll have what he's having," laughs Morph. "I know now for sure, you have it. Here you go Jean, enjoy." Jean too had much the same reaction as Scott has. "Yup, I knew it, it's official; I know for certain, you have it. So, uh, I guess I'd better tell you what to expect in the next few months, before I tell you what you actually have."

"Just tell me one thing, be honest, am I dying, is it, contagious, what I have?"

"No, and no, though you might wish you were dying, after a few months, of suffering, but don't you worry, it only lasts a few months, and your cure is coming, for your, condition. Although to warn you, what you got, will forever change your life. It will turn your whole world completely irrevocably upside-down and will make you a whole new man. It's not just you, because Jean's life will also be completely different from now on too, but all in a good way. So I'd better tell you, that more than likely you'll suffer from, fatigue, leg cramps, backaches, and other aches and pains. And as you have already experienced, false toothaches too, aren't uncommon. You will more than likely on off experience some swelling too," starting at this point in the symptoms Morph started to use his powers and made the form of Scott he shapeshifted into, to look all puffy and swollen in the legs, arms, and hands. "Let's not forget the, nausea," and shifted his face to a slightly greenish tint, "and then the vomiting," and pretended to dry heave. "You can also expect to experience," he said quietly, timidly, and shyly. "Mood swings, worse than a teenager going through puberty," he screamed loudly at Scott before he broke down and teared over crying, and waved with one hand while covering his face with the other. "I'm sorry, sniff, sorry, sniff, it's the hormones, really, I'm sorry, sniff. Then then there are the odd weird food cravings and aversions you might also on off experience too."

"Okay, well, I guess that doesn't sound, too bad."

Morph smiled, at what he had to tell him next. "Oh but then of course, comes the other strange, but equally more interesting symptoms, to play havoc in your life. Constipation," Morph held up a finger and then changed forms to duplicate Scott's, with pants and undies down at his ankles, and big 'censored' black line across his naked backside, and another vertical 'censored' line in the front as he held a big newspaper in his hands as he stooped a bit into a squatting position! "Oooh, get, ugh unh, get unh out, ooh come, unh on out please come out, unh, come on unh out. Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, and I'm sure on some missions you'll wish that you still had constipation when you suddenly get a real bad case of, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, diarrhea, and the Hershey Squirts!" Suddenly Morph stood straight up, and half reverted but still remained in Scott's form, as he shuddered slightly, as he held his loudly gurgling upset tummy, then suddenly, held the back of his pants, "Oh God, ohh God no!" Suddenly, there was a squashing shooting watery sound as the back of 'Scott's pants' suddenly became dark and wet and very brown tinted and Morph grimaced as he removed his filth covered hands! Moaning and cringing saying, "Ohh, oh God, it's all down my legs," the shapeshifter monad as two puddles with semi soiled mass and some brownish liquid appeared by the back of his feet, and his face turned bright red! The other X-Men groaned, and or gaged, and then laughed, they were all pretty much laughing it up along with the whole thing, and were all probably thinking that Morph was making all this up, and or putting on a good, comedy show, for fun. But in reality, he really wasn't, as Beast knew, but he was far too busy laughing too, to tell anyone. Okay maybe a bit of it was a comedy show, for the fun of it, but Morph was actually being serious for a change, well, his version of serious anyhow.

"Ohh, you can't be serious." _As real as that looked, and sounded, he's just playing around with his powers like he always does to emphasize things. It's just a gag, a joke, it has to be. After all, this is Morph we're talking about here. He has to be making all this up, he **has to be** joking, pulling a prank on me, or just joking around with me. After all this is Morph we're talking about here, he's just playing me for a fool, as usual._ Reverted for a bit, and after a good long laugh, finally, Morph was ready to go on, to tell him of the other symptoms. But before he could, Scott needed to ask him, having quite enough of this. Scott's tummy however wasn't feeling so good and he had had quite enough of this already. "It's a joke, right, Morph, this is just a joke, or an elaborate prank you're playing on me; you're just messing with my head." Letting out a light grunt, he hiccupped and burped, "Oh excuse me. Ugh, where did that come from?"

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, think I'm joking now? That came from your, condition, I'm not making any of this up, Scott. Believe me, it gets worse. Don't forget your other end needs attention too," back in Scott's form, "you can also expect to experience sudden, and also frequent, urination," he grabbed himself tightly and did a wild and frankly very embarrassing pee-pee dance! "I gotta pee! Get out of my way! I gotta go pee right NOW! Gangway to the restroom! Ugh, just a false alarm, again, whew, I thought I was about to flood my shorts, but I only went for 5 seconds. Oh wait, I was wrong," and looked down as 'Scott's jeans' suddenly had a wet spot and it grew rapidly dark up front and then trailed down either legs, as it splattered and puddled on the floor as Morph let out a big long relieved sigh, then reverted. "But don't worry, Scott, if that happens to you, it's all good," clapping a hand around his shoulder. He did it so he could shapeshift Scott's pants as well as his, as Morph put on some normal looking clothes, some simple blue jeans, and a yellow t-shirt. "After all, like they say, 'friendship is like peeing your pants, everyone can see it, but only you can feel, the true warmth' hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!" Nodding, Scott's pants, as well as his, had big 'wet patches' on them!

At this point Scott looked down, he had felt the strange feeling, and spotted the 'wet patch' and looked over at Morph and both mutants smiled broadly! Scott shook his head and laughed, he seemed to loosen up a bit. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, you're so weird, Morph, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, I'll give you that, ha, ha, ha, ha, and thank you for being the pee, and the pain, in my pants, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Now fix my pants, before I kick you in yours."

"Wow I got you to laugh, alright, Scott, you got it," fixing Scott's pants as well as his own. "You can also expect your body to change a lot more too, as this little problem grows, as it's far from over yet. You think the false alarms and possibilities of wetting and soiling yourself are bad, get a load of this one. You might be both horrified and delighted to find out this. In addition to them feeling tender, you might need to invest in, a bra! Or maybe if you ask Jubilee really nicely, maybe she'll let you borrow one of her cute training bras!"

"Hey!"

"Say what?!"

"Yeah, that's right, Scott, you might just grow some, man boobs!" Morph laughed loudly as he shapeshifted into Scott's form, with a bright pink lacey bra on, just that bra on, on the upper half, and big, size D-Cup breasts. "Oooh, oh look, oh they're bigger than Jean's, now, oooh!" He wiggled them a bit and giggled away!

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, I'm gonna hurt you, if you don't change back! Or better yet, I'll just let Jean take care of you! Hank, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, he's just joking around, right? Hank," Scott begged whining a bit, "he's making all this stuff up, right, to play a little joke on me, right?"

He couldn't help but to laugh, Morph had quite the imagination and creativity, for sure. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, unfortunately, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, for you, ha, ha, ha, ha, no, ha, ha, ha, ha, he's actually, not, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I also now know what you have, and well. Morph is correct. All those things can, have, and do, happen, in varying degrees, from person to person. Though I'm sure Morph is quite enjoying telling you all this in his own, ha, ha, ha, ha, funny and creative way, what to expect."

Some color drained from Scott's face as reality hit him, hard, as he said, "What, you mean to say, Morph is, serious?!"

"Well, as serious as Morph gets, yes."

Grimacing glancing at the smiling shapeshifter, "Ohh, joy, so, what else, Morph? Or do I dare want to know?"

"You can also expect to gain a good 15 to 30 plus Lbs. or more," and took on a said overweight form of Scott, complete with the man boobs just in red heart boxers, and that same pink lacey bra and big boobs, holding up a big chicken leg! "Mmmm, please pass the hot sauce!" He took said bottle of extra spicy 'volcano juice' hot sauce, that had suddenly appeared in his hand, and popped the top and squirted on a good generous amount onto the leg. "I like my legs extra spicy!"

"Which is why I would have diarrhea, and the Hershey Squirts, from all that spicy food, right? And of course, after consuming so much spicy food, I would drink a lot of liquids, to put out the fire in my mouth. Which is why I would be peeing so much, right?" Scott tried to locally sort through this mess of ideas of Morph's to form some sort of, sane, conclusion.

"Exactomundo!"

Scott was more than ready to hear the conclusion of this, of what exactly he had, that could even possibly wreak so much trouble and havoc in his life, like that. "What do I have, Morph?" _I'd love to see what he comes up with for a name for this condition, because I think, Beast is in on this as well._

"Oh how could I forget, you can also experience, gas, from both ends," though the burp was real, thankfully he was only imitating the fart, as he waved the pretend stink cloud Scott's way. "Then again what else can I expect from someone who is so full of hot air!"

"That better be scentless, or better yet, just imitated, for your sake. Now what do I have?"

"You better just tell him, I think you have all the symptoms up until Jean starts to have it."

"Alright then, but he might get the last one or two as well, you know. That was just, yeah, very hard to watch, when I had to see it firsthand. I didn't know who to feel sorrier for, my mamma, or my papa. Scott, you have Couvade Syndrome, no doubt about it."

"What? Never heard of it." _He's making it up._

"Couvade huh, dat is French to Gambit's ear."

"It should be, because the root word is _couver_ but it's old French for hatching, to hatch or brood right?" Gambit nodded.

"Hatching?" _Maybe, he's not, making it up._

"Yeah you got the 'hatching syndrome', see, Jean is the hen who has laid the egg…or eggs, but you're the hormonal rooster, sitting on the egg, or eggs," loudly laughs Morph.

"What?!"

Beast nodded. "I think it came from a misunderstanding of an earlier idiom _faire la couvade_ to sit doing nothing." Remy nodded. "However the funny analogy is quite correct, you are the preverbal rooster sitting on the hen's egg or eggs. You know, depending on if this is a single, or a multiple pregnancy, of course. Congratulations Jean and Scott."

"Exactomundo, Scott's the maternal roster," Morph loudly laughed! "My old man had it with me, and he told me all about it, and then I've seen it firsthand too. That's why I recognized the early symptoms you have. Like I said, Cyke, it's sympathy pains, you big mush you. So, congratulations on getting pregnant, to the both of you," laughs Morph. "If you don't believe me, Logan can smell Jean's pregnant, that's what I asked him out there, if he could smell if someone is pregnant and if Jean is in a family way. She is."

"We're pregnant? We're pregnant‼ Jean, did you know?"

"No. I wasn't even keeping track of it. Then again considering all that has happened lately, I complexly forgot, and lost track of that, to notice, I was late, I didn't even know. Then again, I hear a lot of stress can make your cycle go funny, from missing a few days to weeks to a month of being late. No I didn't know that I was pregnant, not at all, no pregnancy symptoms, or any I have had any, I'm sure they could be explained away by the events as of late."

"I doesn't matter, what a wonderful surprise, we're having a baby! So I know some French too, but I never heard of this word before."

"As Morph said, it's old French mon ami, so it might be why you never heard of it. _Couver_ , it means to brood, or to smother, or to hatch. Yes, _faire la couvade_ to sit doing nothing; until da chick hatches out. It is adequate bon mot for this situation of you, the roster sitting on Jean's eggs, or egg, to hatch dem out."

"What? Roosters don't…"

"You know I have heard of and even seen a few videos of some roosters sitting on eggs, and you're one of them! You're having sympathy pains for Jean, that's what Couvade Syndrome means, a sympathetic pregnancy, it's sometimes called pregnant dad syndrome, or pregnant papa syndrome for us Italians and Frenchmen. So, congratulations on getting 'pregnant' too, Scott, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee! And they call me a mimic, well you'll be mimicking Jean's pregnancy, even the, labor pains," taking Scott's form only looking fat/pregnant. "Aahaa get it out, get it out, I hate you, I'll never sleep with you again, from now on, you can sleep on the couch, aaahhh, pant, pant, unh, get it out, unh pant, pant! Hee, hee, hee, hee, and before that, old Cyke will probably look like this, after gaining a good 30 pounds or more from overeating what Jean eats. Oh, and when the time does come, the big moment comes, you'll wet your pants!"

"What?!"

"You know, when Jean's waters break, you'll probably pee your pants!"

"I will not, will I, I'm not going to... wet my pants, when she..."

"Sure you will, why wouldn't you. You've got that whole physic rapport, connection thing with Jean going on. So when her waters come out, so will yours!"

The horrified shocked look on Scott's face was priceless, what Beast was sure was the whole reason for that setup Morph gave him, as all the others were laughing it up too. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, I think Morph was just exaggerating a little, on that last bit, so relax. However, he was telling you the truth, though, it is not uncommon for the male partner to gain weight, and even experiencing 'labor pains'; all that is quite common to experience; and even some postpartum depression too, I'm sure."

"Yeah, great, lots to look forward to, great, ha, ha, lovely, great, I'm ecstatic, oh heck, even about experiencing all that with you Jean. Sigh, well, at least we'll have something interesting to tell Sidney when he takes our orders tonight. I'd better phone him up now, and make the reservations if we can even get in there tonight. I think it's karaoke dessert night."

"Orders, for, dinner?" Morph said slowly, quickly realizing.

"Yeah, Jean isn't up for cooking, and now we know why, right. Besides, now we have one more reason to go out and celebrate right. Provided we can get in, it was just going to be a dinner in the Professor's honor."

"Am I coming?"

"I'd say so, yes. However aside from missions, you'll have to be confined here for a while, Morph, sorry, it's just the way it is."

"Confined, here, Scott I don't do confined too well, you know that. You tried that once, and you know what happened. I'll make more trouble for you and everyone else than it was worth to keep me confined. Whenever I was grounded, I was more trouble than it was worth, that's why spankings got through to me. Don't put me in this situation, Scott, I'm telling you, you will regret it."

"I'm sorry, I know, but considering the situation we are under, it will have to be that way for some time, sorry. You can't seem to behave yourself, with your powers mostly. I'm just worried, okay, we have to keep what happened to the real Professor away from the public." Morph reluctantly agreed with a nod. "However, considering we have the Professor's double here, though, I suppose we can let you out, for one evening, since there will be serval well, adult, chaperones, to keep an eye on you. You may even have to go in as him."

"Hey! What? I'll behave myself, come on. I'm an adult." Scott gave him a look. "Okay, okay, a young adult, but still an adult, I'm not a teenager anymore you know."

"You were a teen when I got here?"

"Well no, I had turned 20 a few days before you got here, and was still getting over a really bad allergic reaction. That's why I looked so pale when we first met, I was still building up my immune system that my allergy stripped away."

"What were or are you allergic to?"

"Secondhand smoke, which is not surprising in the least to me. Well, it's actually a couple different components in it. Anyhow, the guys were taking me out on the town to celebrate my 20th birthday. It was supposed to be a real fun night, we were going to go clubbing after we saw a movie. But first, dinner, and shooting some pool while we wait for our meal. Well I was out of that smoke infested bar within 20 minutes after getting our food, coughing, and hardly able to breathe. When I woke up the next morning, I looked so sick, Beast thought I was going to die. After a ton of tests, he figured out exactly what the problem is. I can take a little bit of secondhand smoke, like say a person walking by smoking, but a lot of it is a no-no. If I'm inside a confined place, like in that bar, constantly inhaling it, I can't handle it, my body just can't handle it, it builds up in my system and I can't clear it out fast enough. My mother was a smoker, so now my body apparently has a very low tolerance for that noxious stuff, especially more so now."

"Ah, I see. Kind of like the rest of us, even without an allergic reaction, that stuff is just not good for anyone."


	8. Getting Permission To Get Out

**_Getting Permission To Get Out For The Day_**

"Great, so we'll be there around 7, thanks bye." Scott finished booking their tables and seats at their favorite restaurant. Sure, that they should actually be able to sit-down, and actually have a meal there, for once. Rather than run off on an emergency, usually a mission, like they usually seem to do.

"I need them Jean, there's no two ways about it. Besides, if we do get reservations for tonight, it will be all the more reason I need to go out and get some."

"I know, but I'm not the one you need to ask, if you can do that."

"This is ridiculous what he's doing to me. I'm not a child, I don't need his permission, I can come and go as I please, especially if I need something like that. Besides, there's a certain part I need to go get for a project I'm doing. It's almost done, and I need that part to finish it."

Jean wasn't about to take sides on this one, no way. Besides, as much as Morph would hate to admit it right now, Scott had a point. And she was sure Scott was concerned, as much as he easily got annoyed with Morph, he did care about him and obviously didn't want him to get hurt again, like he was. He also had a good point about keeping Morph's powers a secret, and what had happened to the real Professor out of the public's knowledge.

On the other hand, Morph also had good points, he wasn't a child and he shouldn't be forced to be stuck here, 'grounded', or a better word housebound, against his will. It could also be a good lesson to be carried on to the later years of their childrearing. Namely, how well certain individuals deal with discipline, what works with one, might not work well for others, namely being grounded or in his case for safety's sake, housebound, for a while. Because let's face it, the hard facts, that certain discipline techniques, or punishments just do not work with certain individuals, or worse, they backfire on you.

They could only now remember back with trepidation of how Morph had toilet papered the Rec. Room, out of boredom, and protest, amongst the other things, he did, not worth mentioning or thinking about, when Scott ordered him to be confined to the mansion for 2 weeks. That was hell, after less than a week. Namely because of all the free time Morph had gained from it, for dreaming up and pulling all those pranks. In the end, Scott had to call off the grounding before the 2 weeks were even up, because Morph annoyed, everyone, so much, especially Scott, with his shenanigans. Jean shook her head, it really was not worth it, to ground some individuals.

Once everything died down some, and cooled off, Jean knew Scott would ease up, until then, Morph would just have to suck it up and deal with it, or ease off a bit with his use of them, after all he did have his 'habit' of using his powers to excess, and one wrong move in public… "What project?"

"Sorry, can't tell you, it's top secret. I can't really let you all see it until it's finished and I have a patent for it. Not sure if it will work, yet, I'll have to test it out a few times to be sure. But I can tell you this, if it works the way it's supposed to, it will be a benefit to us, and many others."

"Sounds interesting, and you know I'd let you go, Morph, but I'm not the one you need to ask permission, to go out for the day. There he is now, so ask him."

Turning into an Indian, in a huge headdress, with colorful feathers, and a loincloth. "Well, did you get the reservations, big chief? And am I coming and if so, as the Professor or as myself?"

These sorts of shenanigans were exactly what Scott was most concerned about. A joke is a joke and yes, most of the time, these sorts of things were cute, funny, or amusing, but him doing this sort of stuff in pubic, would be unacceptable, right now. Or for that matter almost anytime. "Yes. But it will be late, about 7:00, so if any of you need a snack to help tide you over until we go out for dinner, that's fine," he announced to the rest of the team who were waiting for the word if they were heading out to a restaurant to eat or not, before some of them dispersed, to do their own thing. _Time to test Morph, and see if he can manage to behave and stop his excess shapeshifting for one evening, while we're out, and this is a good of a place to do it as any with all of us there to cover for him, if need be._ "Yes, yes you're coming, and as yourself. After watching the attack on the real Professor on the news, Sidney thought it would be prudent that the Professor should stay home, where it's safe, and relax and rest and try to recover for a few weeks. So we'll bring the Professor home something special."

"Smart fellow that Sidney. I haven't met him yet, but I like him already. So, Cyke, how did you arrange for me to take the Professor's place, as myself?"

"Just told him an older student came back to help us out, and since the Professor wasn't feeling up to going out to eat, and agreeing it wouldn't be wise to do so, that you could go in his place instead. And we'll bring the Professor something home. So you can come, but I'm warning you, right now, that there will be absolutely no shapeshifting. The Professor's, absence, has to be, kept a secret from the public, so you have to be yourself, minus the powers for tonight at the restaurant. So you had better behave yourself while we're at the restaurant."

"Good man, so it wasn't a lie then, good for you. Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior at the restaurant. I promise. I'll be a good boy," changing into his, 5 year-old self. "I promise, I won't yell, or scream, or run around in the restaurant. I promise I won't throw my food around, and I'll eat all of my veggies on my plate, before having any dessert. Even, ewww, yucky broccoli." Morph did like his broccoli though, especially how it gave you stinky gas afterwards. One good excuse to eat your veggies is, you get the stinky farts soon afterwards. Perfect, payback, for your parents, for making you eat your veggies. Especially if you're stuck in the car, on the way home, and you get that rumble of gas. Yes, kids, you should always take said opportunity to blow a few stinky broccoli powered farts inside the car if you can. 'Just remember mamma, papa, I ate my broccoli'.

Scott raised an eyebrow, "You were one of those naughty kids, weren't you, until your parents had a few, words, with you, with a belt, and set your straight, right?"

"Umm, no, not that I can recall, I was pretty good. Once in a while I might have got a little bit out of line, like most kids, but that look, quickly set me straight."

"What look?! Show me."

"Forget it, no. Besides, it's not the same coming from you. And besides, you're gonna be a papa yourself, soon, so you have to work on your own look, for your kids."

"Come on," Morph just shook his head no.

"Oh honey, he's right you know, you have to learn somethings for yourself, no one can teach you those things, and the look is one of those things. Now wasn't there something you needed to ask Scott for?"

"Well uh, um, especially now with us going out to eat dinner, I need a fancy new outfit. So can I get out for the day to get a few clothes I need, and a part, for a project that I'm working on? Just to warn you, I do need clothes, bad, I'm right out. I told Logan to go through all my stuff, and clean it if need be, and then take them to charity, or a poor family, or something like that, when you two came to visit me. I had a big growth spurt, or two, if you haven't noticed. I think it's safe to say, that was my last growth spurt, I'm probably as tall as I will naturally get, maybe."

"Morph, you're 23 years…." Morph shook his head, yes, okay, he was correct, he was 22, not 23. "Okay, 22, almost 23 years old, you should have long been done with your growing. You sure like to lie and make up excuses. I told you, you shouldn't leave the mansion, not unless it's a mission, or if you're with us. I don't care how much you hate to be confined. This isn't an emergency, Morph, it's a lie, or an excuse, at best. So don't lie and make up excuses, or you will be the one facing the painful paddle next."

"He's not lying, I did get rid of his clothes, I took them to this poor family I knew of, who really appreciated them," Logan informed a disbelieving Scott Summers.

"And actually Scott," Hank interjected, "as unbelievable as you might think it sounds, it is not at all, uncommon, especially for a male, to continue to grow physically, right up until he is 25." (I have checked this, it is true.) Something to do with bone growth and density, and considering Morph's powers, him having a later growth spurt or two wouldn't be uncommon for him.

Scott wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't heard it from the doctor's hairy blue mouth. "What about mentally, Hank, how long does that take, how long do we have to wait until Morph grows up, mentally?"

"That's-s-s-s, well, quite another matter altogether, from one person or mutant to the next, and besides, a youthful spirit, and having the eyes of a child however, is not the same as, what you perceive, as immaturity. However, Morph isn't lying about his growth spurts, I have noticed, that he is indeed, taller now. Not surprising with the good nutritious food he was no doubt getting over at Muir Island that he has shot up a few inches."

"I'm actually a lot like my father in that way, he told me, I might get later growth spurts like him. When I asked him how tall I might be, when I grow up he told me I might be tall as my momma when I hit 16 or 17, but when I hit my 20's I will probably get my second growth spurt. I did. Papa started having a few growth spurts when he was almost 21 and older. It was a bit strange he thought, but he was finding his pants had all suddenly shrunk. Like him, I woke up and wanted to put on some normal clothes for a change, but dang, all the clothes I took to Muir Island didn't fit me anymore, all my pants were a good 2 3 inches short now. Considering my uniform is so darn stretchy I never even noticed how much I had grown. I'll probably have to get my uniform redone soon. So can I go do some clothes shopping?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't let you blow your cover. I'm sorry but no, aside from missions, I'm afraid you'll have to stay confined to the mansion, for at least 3 months."

"What, 3 months, no way, no!" It was bad enough he was stuck over at Muir Island, - and he had enough of that place for a lifetime, - while he was getting better. He was so desperate to get out of there to get back here, to have some fun and get some adventure action, and get on with his life again with his friends. That's why when he left to supposedly return to Muir Island, to supposedly finish off his therapy and treatments, he actually didn't return, right away, he wanted to have a normal life, and he got it. So like hell he was going to be stuck here now, just because Cyclops thinks it's imperative to protect his identity and pretend to be the Professor, when he probably wasn't needed, or at least to be seen for the next 3 weeks or more, he guessed. Cyke was just being a royal douche as usual.

"Well, at least until all this stuff with the Professor finally blows over." _If it ever does,_ Scott thinks to himself.

"Three months you say?! Three weeks, tops! By then you will be begging me to get out of the mansion! Believe me, you will want me out of here. You didn't even last the 2 weeks, the last time you tried to ground me here, need I remind you. No way, no can do, so not going to happen, 3 months stuck here. Besides, I don't think you can handle a week of me causing trouble for you, and believe me, especially with your Couvade Syndrome adding to the mix, oh, it's going to be hell. And it will be my pleasure to do so, to make it a living hell for you. So I suggest you let me go and let me do what I need to do, and not confine me here, when it's not necessary. Besides, I really do need clothes Scott, especially if we're going out for dinner."

Scott knew this was going to be hell for the next, however long this might take, before most of the mutants cool off and stopped their warring and threats after what happened to the Professor. Scott knew Morph was serious about that, and the Couvade, would no doubt stretch his patience thinner than usual, for Morph pranks. No. He had to stand his ground and be firm. "Just use your powers then, and don't revert in the restaurant."

Morph could think fast on his toes and he knew Scott well enough, of just how to get under his skin, to get him to see reason, what an idiot he was being. "So you really want to trust my imagination, my overactive imagination, on what's appropriate to wear, to a restaurant? Fine, I guess I can take the risk and use my powers in public and put fake clothes on, and I'll be sure to put my best 'outfit' on, just for you. But just remember, one wrong hit, if someone bumps into me the wrong way in that crowded restaurant, and I might lose the form, of the 'clothes' I have on. There I'll be, nearly naked in just my socks and underwear, or worse. My secret exposed as I am. Do you really want to take that big risk, of something like that happening? I don't think so, you said it yourself; the Professor's absence has to be kept a secret from the public. And I agree." It would take more than a little hit to his bod the wrong way to get him to revert, it would probably take a very hard shot to his body or a hard hit to his head get him to revert. But still, Scott did not need to know that of course. Morph just put it out there, to get Scott to loosen up, his ridiculous unreasonable demands. Morph would not be put under house arrest, for a 'crime', he did not commit. It was one thig when he was unwell, and had to stay in Mur Island hospital, it was quite another to be ordered to stay here to keep his identity or rather his powers a secret. If he was so worried about that, then no big deal, he wouldn't use them, especially in public. He hardly used them anyhow when he was sick at Muir Island.

"Scott, come on, let him get some clothes, I sense he's being honest, he needs new clothes."

"Yeah, and I can smell he's telling the truth," he could smell the sent someone gives off when they tell a lie. Top that off with the fact his heartbeat was at a normal rate, it hadn't changed. Logan was like a human lie detector, make that a mutant one.

"Besides I think you would want to Morph to shop for his clothes, rather than use his powers to make clothes. Remember, he has his own unique sense of fashion, for sure. Remember what he was wearing when he first came here?"

"Dear Lord, how could I forget! He looked like he stepped out of the 60's with those purple and probably dyed pants, and handmade tie-dyed shirt, and peace necklace, he probably picked up from his old man, and disco clodhoppers. He looked more like he was dressed up for Halloween than to be an X-Man."

Changing into his younger self and in that outfit he had on that day, "I like to dance, and the 60's were the grooviest, baby, ooh, oooh!"

"Fine, against my better judgment, I'll let you go clothes shopping."

"Yes!"

"But you won't be going to the mall to shop for clothes, alone, you're getting a chaperone to go with you, or you're not going at all."

Sometimes you just needed a good mall crawl, by yourself, to do your own thing, so he objected about getting a chaperone. "What, why not, I don't need a chaperone at my age, do I?"

"Number one, reason, would be your terrible sense of fashion, make the odd weird strange sense of fashion."

"Oh and like you're any better Scott, you look like an adult Zack Morris, you preppy." (It's a reference to the TV show, Saved By The Bell, A.C. Slater, always called Zack a preppy, and Scott fit that reference with his clothes, most of the time.)

"That aside, the second main reason would be because you can't control your powers. That's why, you get a chaperone. We can't risk it, anyone finding out about you, and that the real Professor is gone, because you can't control your powers in public."

"I'm in total control of my powers. I was exaggerating, it takes a lot more than a tiny tap or someone bumping into me hard for me to lose the form and reflexively revert. I was just saying it to freak you out about how idiotic you were being to not let me out for the day, or any other time soon for that matter."

"I know. That's not what I meant, and you know it. Knowing you, you'll start shapeshifting, just for the fun of it, or like you always do, to emphasize a point, and blow your cover. Then what? Someone sees you doing that and they figure it out, no way."

"Scott, honey, lighten up, he'll be just fine I'm sure, won't you Morph?" Morph nodded that he would behave. "Besides, he can't be confined to stay here all the time, regardless of what you think, it's not fair, when we can all go out and do things and he can't. Besides, if he needs new clothes he needs new clothes, and he doesn't need another adult there with him to do that."

"Like hell he doesn't," scoffs Scott. "I just want to make sure you behave and don't use your powers in public, so Logan is coming along."

"Since it seems you're stuck with a chaperone, can I come with you too, please? I can smell the savings out for you, and I have a great eye for fashion. I'll pick you out something you'll love, and will look really good, make that groovy, on you."

"Wow, Jubilee, I don't even think Logan has those powers, despite his enhanced senses. You must be so jealous, big guy."

"Give it a rest."

"See, he's jealous."

"That, and I got to try to keep at guessing your name."

"Oh, I see, I should have known you had an ulterior motive. So can she come, leader man?"

"Yeah, but no shapeshifting, unless it's an emergency."

"Will do," assured Morph, with a two finger salute, he could and would keep his powers and amusing shapes in check. Despite Scott's doubts, he could do that. Even with a chaperon, at least he was getting out for the day, and that's all that matters, and he gets two of his favorite buds, to head to the mall with; groovy, baby, and just groovy. "Let's get out of here, gangway to the carport, before he changes his mind, and I don't get to go at all."

"Uh, Morph, where do you think you're going?"

"Going to the mall, hello. You're not changing your mind are you?"

"No, not yet I'm not. But you're not going out to the mall in that, not in your uniform, you're sure not. So go get changed into something else, before you leave."

Assuming Biff Tannen's form, from, Back, To The Future, he raps on Scott's seemingly empty head, "Hello, anybody home, think, Summers, think! I have no other clothes, to, change into, unless I use my powers, and you basically gave me no choice but to go like this. That's why I have to go get new clothes." Reverting and with a silly smile on his face, "So unless you want me to go in my socks and underwear…"

"You're serious, you have nothing else to wear, besides that?"

"Aside from, a couple of changes of undies, and socks, nope, I don't. So unless you have any other bright ideas; I'm all ears," growing his ears larger.

"I'm sure we can find you something else to put on."

"Sniff, besides, honestly, bud, it could use a wash."

"I know, I'm sure it could stand a good washing, or better yet I get a new one."

"And fix your ears, right now. See, that's exactly what I'm talking about, there will be none of that, or I will change my mind."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, but I'm not at the mall, yet."


	9. A Letter For Help

**_A Letter For Help_**

Morph gets a letter for help from a mutant to be. The question is, for fun, can you guess who it is, before Morph finds out at the end of the chapter? There's also a second shocker right in the first paragraph, his secret isn't that much of a secret after all. Someone does in fact know his name!

Yes, he did fix his ears, as he waited with Jubilee, at the kitchen table, for Scott and Logan to come back with something else he might be able to put on, for now. It also gave Morph plenty of time to ponder. _I'd like to see what they come up with for me to wear. And I wonder how long it will take once I am out of this uniform, whether it will be sooner or later, before Logan will start to call me by my actual name. Not unless Logan plays along, and keeps his mouth shut about it, so Jubilee can keep guessing my name. I would love to see what she will come up with next and if she will guess it._ Speaking of real names, Ororo had gotten the mail, and was back inside sorting through it, "Anything interesting there, Ororo?"

"No, nothing for you, if that's what you mean. Not unless you want the bills." Morph shook his head no.

"No, just making small talk while waiting for Scott and Logan to get back with something I can hopefully put on, so we can finally head to the mall, so I can get some clothes."

"Hmmm, well, if you must know, it's the usual, a few bills, flyers, and what appears to be, Logan's subscription to motorcycle monthly magazine." Morph made an amused face. "What is this, it is just addressed to the school, but not to whom it is addressed to, nor does it not say whom it is from. Was this what you were expecting, come on, was it?"

"Bet it is! Maybe it's a letter, from his…girlfriend," teases Jubilee.

"Why, Morph, is this true, you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes! Apparently, he's dating her, and he's already kissed her, and made out with her too. Can you believe it, I can't. Oh my, gosh, you're blushing! So it is true, you do have a girlfriend!"

"So is this…"

"No! I don't think so. I mean. I wasn't expecting anything in the mail from her, at all. I was just making chit chat, until they come back. But I will have a look at it, if you don't mind, at least for something to do." Sure, ever since that day he left 'to go back to Muir Island' after spending time there with her after finding out she was back in town, he had wrote, lots of love letters. In fact, including the prayers, that had really helped, it set a goal for him to get better faster, to finish off his treatments, and get out of there. Yes, he wrote lots of love letters to her and she wrote back, and they sent little things in the letters, and gifts to each other. But he just came back from seeing her not too long ago, and told her then that he would be heading back to the X-Men soon, as he was fully recovered, but told her, that he would call her after he got back and settled in some. Probably today, he needed a cell phone, for the sake of needing it, and safety, and for his project. He had planned on arranging for her to move in here soon. In fact, since he had confirmed it, he was ready to come back here for good, she was also ready to give them her 2 week notice to leave, whenever he was ready.

"Sure. I bet that's why you want it, because I'll bet it's really a love letter from your girlfriend."

"No, like you, it's probably a harassing letter. Hopefully, they won't make-do on their threats, we can only hope." He didn't bother to see whom or where it was sent from, as he made his finger a letter opener. It wouldn't have done much good anyhow, because where it was sent from, wasn't from where it was really posted from, anyhow, or said from whom had sent it. That information was inside the letter, at the end of the letter, the very disconcerting letter. It was all typed out, obviously done on the computer. 'I hope and pray that this reaches the Xavier School. I got the address off the Internet at my school during my lunch break. It's the only safe time that I can be on the computer, lunch hour and sometimes in my computer class, without my evil witch of a stepmother-to-be finding out. When she's around, she doesn't like me to use my laptop, unless it's for schoolwork, and usually she's watching me. I think she even has one of those tracer things in it too, she took it away from me one time, so she could have put it in then, but I can't find it anywhere.' _Well, it can't be that bad,_ Morph thought to himself, _what with all that crap on the Internet, you have to be so careful of nowadays, what you let your kids see, and some adults too._ But this wasn't just a simple case of, just protecting a child from something, they shouldn't be seeing, like porn. Or simply limiting the kid's computer or Internet use, no this was far more heinous than that. 'It isn't what you think, she's not trying to protect me or limit my Internet use, though she has claimed that is the case, when she was confronted by my daddy and myself about it. No, she's crazy and evil! She acts all sweet and nice and all that but it's an acct, I see those dirty looks she gives me, or I won looks.' "Hmm," I _wouldn't want my papa to get remarried either, if it happened. She would have to be someone who likes mutants or better yet a mutant herself and even then._ "Hmm," _I hear ya, kiddo, I hear ya._ 'She's so suspicious of me, and she hates, well, you know, us. My stepmother-to-be watches nearly everything I do, waiting for me to slipup, or for when they come, and not just when I'm at home, anytime she can, she watches me, and no, I'm not even kidding about that how bad it is. She has even come in when I'm on toilet and even while taking a bath or a shower. And no it wasn't just a simple 'oops, I didn't know you were in here, sorry, or I have to go really bad and can't wait or hurry up', thing, no, she has done it a few times when she is suspicious, something is up.' "That's just so wrong."

Ororo looked up from sorting through the rest of the mail, which was just fliers, Jubilee was looking at one for the grocery store. "What is?"

"What I'm reading here in this letter. Sounds like a stepmother-to-be from hell, an overbearing control freak, so far. Poor kid, I would hate to be in that situation he or she is in. Huh, thing is, I could be, I know how I would feel if it was me, in that situation. So, no, Jubilee, it's not a love letter from my girlfriend." _Sounds like whoever is worried they'll be hurt by their stepmother-to-be, or, worse. It would certainly explain the letter I'm reading._

"Sounds like someone just needs a sympathetic ear," Ororo says, and heads off to go do her own thing, probably to go back to tending her garden, Morph was thankful of that.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking. I'll write this person back, be their pen pal. I can certainly sympathize." _Or worse, it's a mutant to be, who belongs here, or at least needs protection._ Morph hadn't gotten that far into the letter yet, but his guess was obviously a right one, that was what it was about, a letter asking for rescue, help. _Well, if this stepmother suspects this person is a mutant or will be one, and after doing the kid harm, or worse…‼ I can't let it happen. I'll have to help whoever this person is. I mean that's what we X-Men do, that's what the Xavier School is all about, a safe place for mutants. Besides, it's the perfect mission for me, to get me back into the grove, and get confident again in my powers and abilities. If this step-witch-mother-to-be hates mutants, then this person needs our help, I'm on it. But I can't tell them about this, not with that Scotty dog sniffing up my ass, I've got my own set of problems, just like this person does. Besides, this is a one mutant job._ 'Please, I pray one or more of you can come to my rescue, and soon! I fear I will get my mutant powers soon, any day now. Though I'm a late bloomer, I'm getting symptoms of it, I think, that my powers are coming soon, I get headaches and feel a bit dizzy at times. I snuck off to the doctor, during my lunch and study hall period and she checked me out, I'm perfectly healthy, not a thing wrong with me. The only advice the doctor gave me is take an aspirin when I get a headache, all woman get them, especially before they get their period, and to eat something sweet right away whenever I get dizzy, you might be experiencing low blood sugar. She even gave me these tablets to take with me at all times, to eat when I do feel that way.' "Not a very good doctor, that's for darn sure, that's serious, any good doctor would have followed that right up, just to be sure, that it wasn't anything serious. Especially if it's low blood sugar, that's very serious." Jubilee looked over at him curiously. That's when he realized something. _So whoever you are, you're a girl. Maybe if we can get you over here, Jubilee will finally have someone around her own age to hang out with and play with; that will be good if that happens._ 'I'm healthy and I never felt like this before, so it must mean my special powers are coming soon! You have to help me! Knowing my witch of an evil stepmother-to-be, she will kill me when I become one. Or worse torture me, or use me as bait for her mutant hater group, or more than likely use me to get to my daddy. I've seen her going into one of her mutant hater meetings, and as crazy as this sounds, God told me to do it. I snuck into it, to see what she was up to. They call themselves the Friends Of Humanity, and no, my daddy doesn't know about her meetings and her hate for mutants. If he did, he would have dump her butt to the curb, since he likes mutants, well, not the bad ones. So I fear what she would do to him. I heard them talk about what they will do to some mutants when they find them, and people who harbor, or are friends with them. So as much as my daddy loves me and my big brother, despite he is one, I can't tell him about my pending powers, or at least not yet, not without help, your help. One wrong word, and I'm toast. Besides, I don't think daddy would let me go there now to get help, especially not after what happened to my brother.' _What happened to your brother I wonder? Did he die, or almost die like I did?_ 'I don't care, I need to go to the Xavier School, at least until after I get them, and learn how to use them, before it is too late for me. I can only hope and pray that this letter gets to you in time, or if not, that my powers are not the obvious kind, and or I can control them. But if I can't control them or worse my powers are obvious….' "Oh boy, yeah, I get it, trouble. Worse than that time I was caught saluting the principal's toupee." Jubilee looked up at him and Morph knew he had to explain, besides everyone except Jubilee had already heard this story. "All hail our new flag, the principal's toupee, hee, hee." Changing into his principal, "My office, right now, young man, I am calling your father, you have gone too far this time! I uh, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, found his ratty rug of a toupee in his office and I uh, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, took it and raised it up on our school flagpole, and saluted it."

Jubilee just laughed and when she finished laughing asked, "Did you get a warmed up bottom for that one, Morph?"

"Nope, but I thought I was, it certainly looked, and sounded, like I was, but I didn't. That was back when my father actually still had a sense of humor. In fact, he really enjoyed my jokes and even pranks, as long as I never hurt anyone, he told me to go right ahead, and prank away, I got your back. He meant it, he only looked and sounded ticked off, so he could get the principal off my back. Got as far as the parking lot before he turned around and saluted it, and said," only imitating his voice. "'Well that dirty old rug never looked better.' Turns out, he was dad's principle too, and he hated him too. 'Well, let's hope it rains, huh son, it will drown all the fleas, ticks, and lice, in that dirty smelly old rug. Now let's go get some ice-cream.' Oh God, do I ever miss him, but that was back when he had a sense of humor and his joy."

"What happened?'

"My mother died, that's what happened. Her chain-smoking caught up to her. Hasn't laughed since. As hard as I tried. So never start, Jubilee, ever, it's so not worth it."

"I'm sorry. And I promise I won't, I can't stand the smell of that crap either. So you and your dad must really miss her so much."

"Yeah, I never seen two people so joined at the hip, you know, so in love. He was so devastated and was never the same after that day, when he got that call from the hospital saying she was gone."

"Hmm, but from the way you talk about them, I'm surprised they didn't have more kids. But one shifty little troublemaker was enough, huh?"

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, well, you know how it goes." Morph got back to reading that letter saying nothing more about the subject. 'She suspects I might be one, soon. I don't know for sure, if I will be one, but I stand a very good chance, unless it skips a generation, my big brother is one, and with the symptoms, I have, I think I am one waiting to blossom. She found out about him, because my father mentioned it casually, when she asked about me, if I was an only child. He told her, 'no, I have a son who is out saving the world and protecting mutants.' 'You have a son, who likes mutants,' and let me tell you, at least to my ears, she did not sound or look for a few seconds, too happy, shocked, surprised, but not too happy. She tried to sound as interested as she could in him, but I don't buy it. I think she just wants info on him, to hunt my big brother down. She also noticed his picture and asked if it's him, so she knows now what he looks like. Thankfully, daddy and I don't know where he is right now, he's off, God knows where.' _Hmm, maybe he's like a missionary leader like Xavier, but at another school or help center. They're all over the place, so maybe he helps others out somewhere else. I'd like to meet him one day. Hmm, I wonder what his powers are?_ 'The thing is, my big brother is pretty sick right now, after the accident, so I don't think he is living with you guys, right now, I think he's still off getting therapy.' "What?" That was beginning to sound a bit suspicious, could it be? _Nah, couldn't be. Wait, maybe it is. She's genetically immune to me, she sees right through my forms, so she will be getting them soon, if not already. Maybe it is._ Only one way to find out, as he read on. 'I thank God for that, that's God's Hand of protection, I know it. She has no proof I'm one, or not yet, but now she watches me like a hawk. I had suspected earlier that she's one of those mutant hunters, and prayed about it and not long after I got my proof she is one, as I earlier wrote about, how I found out. Thank God, daddy didn't mention where my brother is. Actually, he lives with you, well, before he got hurt and sick, which is why I needed to get into contact with you guys. It was to ask for your help, and to warn you, Cynthia Nelson, I don't know if you know her, is after you, I suspect. I'm asking also for your help, because my brother is one of you, an X-Man, and if he could, I know he would help me, but he can't, as he is still recovering. So, on his behalf, I ask for your help, because you must know him, and some of you must be his friends. So tell him the next time you see him, his sister says hi, and tell him, I love him, so much, and I'm praying for him. Oh and daddy too. You must know him, he's a…' He had put the letter down on the table and looked up as Scott and Logan were coming around the corner to the dining room. "Oh my God, no way," gasped Morph as Scott and Logan came in the room, Scott was holding up some black sweatpants and a black sweatshirt, that should fit him.

"Come on, Morph, the sweatpants and sweatshirt aren't that bad are they?"

There was no way he could let them know, ever, as he casually used his powers, to camouflage the letter and then slipped the letter into his jacket pocket, as he looked at the two articles of clothing in Scott's hands. "I hate black, you know I hate black."

"It's just until you get your own clothes. It's all we could find. So it's this or nothing."

"Am I supposed to go barefoot? No shirt, no shoes, no service, is the usual protocol."

"Sigh, my sandals, they should fit."

"Ewww, so now my feet will stink like Scott's smelly feet. Well, I'll take them. What choice do I have. Give me a few minutes I'll go change into them, might as well change my socks and undies too while I'm at it." It would give him a few extra minutes to finish reading that letter. As soon as he was safely in his room behind a closed door, he read the rest of the letter. 'You must know him he's a really funny shapeshifter, his name is….' and there was his name, as if he needed any more undeniable proof than that of whom it was sent from, his little sister. "Cassie, oh my God," he sniffled, looking up, "guess there was more than one reason why I was so antsy to get back here, huh? I gotta go help her. You are gonna be a mutant, for sure, it's just a matter of time, I know, because you told be a few times you can see through my transformations. You're genetically immune to me. Oh Cassandra, please tell me you're exaggerating, is it really that bad?" He quickly dressed and actually examined the envelope, "It's not even sent from our home address, not unless we moved." Morph sigh and sat on the edge of his bed and read the rest of the letter to himself. 'My life was going pretty good until Cynthia showed up. I honestly think as cliché as it sounds, that she's just after my daddy's money, and she has made my life hell. My daddy is a good lawyer and a very highly respected one at that and does make a very good living off of it. Now, remember how I wrote my lunch hour and computer class are the only safe time I can get on the computer or Internet? It's true because Cynthia probably has a tracer program, on my laptop, so if I had searched for the Xavier School, she would know, and maybe even read this letter, that's why I had to do it all during my lunch hour and during computer class, and save it on my USB. I'm pretty sure that if she did put a tracer or a tracker program in there, then it was after she found out that my brother is a mutant, when she confiscated my laptop from me to punish me, for, I don't even know what. So I had to use the school's computer and Internet, not only that I had to send it off from my former friend's address. Yes, former friend. Cynthia came to the school one day and broke up my friendship with my former best friend. When I asked her what she was doing, she said that I'll do what I please, since I'm going to be your mother. She said, she was there to keep an eye on me for any suspicious mutant activity. Or better yet take my mutant ass out of school, right now, for a talk. My best friend hates me now, because I'm suspected to be one, or are one. Guess I don't need her as a friend, if this is how she reacts to mutants.' "No, you sure don't." 'Things have only gotten worse from then on. I used to love school, but I don't anymore, I don't even want to go to school anymore, because I get harassed and bullied, thankfully not physical, though, yet.' "Oh crap, I have to get you over here proto." 'The thing is if I don't go, she will find out, even if she doesn't show up that day to check on me. Sometimes she does it, checks on me at school, sometimes more than once. Please help me, anyone. I don't know how but you must help me somehow, get me out of here, before my powers do come, and something really bad happens. If you need to contact me, you can only do it through my new email address, or to mail me a letter at this address.' There was the info he needed her new email address and of course his home address. "Please email me first before you do send me a letter, so I can hopefully arrange to get it, Cynthia probably snoops through our mail. And for the love of God don't send it from the Xavier School, put some other address on it.' With tears in his eyes, "Don't worry sis, I'm coming for you, big brother is coming to get you, and to bring you here, to your new home, where it's safe for us mutants." He grabbed a pen out of his desk and wrote her email address out on a piece of paper and tore it off and shoved it in his jacket pocket, and grabbed his wallet and headed off to meet them at the carport.


	10. Getting Out For The Day

**_Getting Out For The Day_**

Logan couldn't take this anymore; it wasn't like him, to be so quiet. He should be chatting away, catching them up on what Muir Island was like, and what he was doing there all this time, and who his special girl is. For that matter, what is her name, and when could they meet her? "Are you just being quiet, or giving us the silent treatment?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I got a lot on my mind." He was going over plans, strategies, at the moment, how to do this, what to do, what to say, how to approach this. What way is best, to try to approach this. Mostly he was praying for his sister, and help from God on this, the Wisdom of God, and to have His Angels be there to protect her and him throughout all of this. Morph was so focused on this task, that he hadn't realized that he was being so quiet. Yes, no wonder why Logan was so worried, that wasn't like him at all! He should probably say something, about this, family problem.

Problem was he couldn't tell them, or at least not with the snoop there, she would probably blab it to everyone, well, maybe. He knew that he could trust Logan with this; he knew he wouldn't go to Cyclops, or get the whole damn team involved on a one-mutant mission, especially not with it being so personal, involving a family member, no way. Okay, maybe he might help him, but if he wanted to go solo on this one, he knew that Logan wouldn't stop him, maybe at the worst, tag along, or track him.

The problem is, he wasn't alone, so he couldn't just say that he got a letter from his kid sister, who is getting her mutant powers. It also saying that she was under house arrest, much like he was, by a bitch of a stepmother-to-be that hates mutants. Oh; and also just so happens to be, a member of the Friends Of Humanity too. Yeah, that will go over real well.

Morph had even gone through this obvious scenario in his mind. To just tell them, and maybe buy a change of clothes, leave the two of them at the mall until he comes back, while he drives to the mansion in Logan's Jeep, get in a Mini-Jet, and go on this mission ASAP to go get his sister, and come back with her. But the big problem with that idea is, with Jubilee, she could easily get on a payphone, and blab this right to Scott, as soon as she can, and then, what would happen? Scott would freak out, and go Mr. Military as soon as he finds out, and they would then all be called home, right away. Or rather, he would hear it when he gets back from getting Cassie, if he got that far. Forget the dinner out, forget the clothes, he so desperately needed to get, Scott would freak right he hell out, and Morph knew it! Scott, regardless of the situation, could easily make this out to be much harder than what it needed to be. What, with his mind surely on the added stress of the baby, and the Professor being gone; and all the stress that added to it, it was too much for him, Morph knew.

Even though he was the one who had to pose as the Professor, now, and take on and tackle the most of the responsibilities of the meetings, as the Professor. Yes, he should be worried, but he wasn't, or stressed, or worried about it, at all. That was the big difference between him and Scott. With the peace, and peace of mind, with God in his life, and in his heart, Morph hardly ever got stressed out, or worried, needlessly, over things; it was pointless, and did you no good, as the Bible said. He had also inherited his father's calm demeanor, and knew how to relax, and destress easily, and more importantly knew how to have fun. Scott didn't know how to do this, it seemed, so he might not be in the right frame or state of mind, to handle this simple task, right now. So it was best if he was left in the dark about it, for now. Besides, he loves shapeshifting!

No, the easiest thing was to just go there even by car some time maybe tonight; and get there before she leaves for school, or take her out of school, or wait until after it's over, to get his sister, and not cause any sort of ruckus. If need be, after his sister was safe, maybe getting the police involved, if it was that bad. Problem was he didn't know how bad the situation is or isn't back home. He only had the letter to go by, and from it, things sounded pretty bad back home. Regardless the situation back home, he needed time to strategize, figure out how to approach it, if could it be done peacefully, if yes, that would be best, but if this lady, if she could really be called that, is as horrible, evil, and menacing, as Gyrich is, Morph knew that he needed a much different and better plan than just taking Cassie here. He needed time to figure out exactly how to get her out of there, without getting hurt. Maybe he needed help, maybe.

As much of a goofball that acts like; he really wasn't stupid; in fact, he has quite the strategic mindset too, and could make quite a good sidekick to Scott Summers AKA Cyclops, any day, if he had liked him a little more that is. Yes, Scott could and surely would help out on this problem and mission; he would jump at the opportunity, but damn it, it was his kid sister here we're talking about! What if it was his long lost brother he had mentioned he had, would he want the rest of the team on a mission like that? No way. Especially not if it's one you knew, you could handle yourself. Yes, Morph did promise himself, he would ask for help, if, he needed it. But for now, he really needed this, not only for himself, to get back into the rhythm and groove of being an X-Man, and missions, to soak his feet in the pond of missions, but it had also felt like ages, since he had done a solo mission. So Morph needed this, solo mission, right now, it was the best thing for him. But he wasn't so foolish as to not ask for help, from his teammates, when and if he needed it, but for now, it was best if big brother handled it, himself. It is family after all.

Should he spill it? Maybe not, since the other bigger problem is Morph didn't know Jubilee too well, if she could be the type to be trusted with a secret or not. Yes, he could and really should just say it, what the problem is, but didn't know if Jubilee was trustworthy, yet. Would she tattle on him like a 2-year-old, going straight to Scott? He couldn't take that chance. If he got in trouble, that was fine, to go to Scott, then, for help, but it was a different story and matter altogether for her, like a snoop, to go behind his back, and squeal to Scott right away. There would be plenty of time to do all that, later on, explaining everything, after getting his sister safely to the Xavier School. Especially to his father; that; would be a whole other mission in and of itself; for sure, if he got her here secretly.

Why hadn't she told daddy yet, about her powers coming, and what she thought of Cynthia, and what Cynthia was doing to her? That's what got him, it must be bad, really bad, if she's so freaked out she can't tell daddy what's going on. Maybe it was death threats; verbal and or physical, abuse, could be, uh, maybe not physical, the evidence would be too obvious. Papa may be busy, but he still always listened, especially when it involves his kids. Morph bit his lip and shook his head at the thought of his baby sister being hurt, and got fidgety, wanting to do something about it.

"Penny for your thoughts," asked the old man. _Something is up with him._ He could smell the slight whiff of the scent fear that had come off from Morph, but without any sort of perceived danger; obviously, it was Morph, who is, worried about, something, but what?

Jokingly as ever, "The price has gone up, and I don't think you can afford it, sorry."

Morph was back, without a doubt, as he smiled, and smirked with a light quiet chuckle, "Name your new price."

Morph was about to speak but quickly closed his mouth. This could work to his advantage, oh yes. And since he knew now, he could speak it. _"I need at least two hours, by myself, without the two of you. I'll tell you all about it later, in private, I just can't trust her, yet,"_ he said in Italian.

Responding back in Italian, _"Yes, agreed. Take more time if you need it."_

"Man I wish I could speak Italian, so I knew what you were saying. What were you two saying anyhow?"

"That's why I said it in Italian because it's none of your business." _Yup, Jubilee is a snoop; I probably can't trust her to keep it a secret._

"Oh, I get it, ha, ha, ha; it's about that letter you got, right?"

"What letter?"

"The letter he got from his girlfriend."

"Is that true?" Logan looked at Morph; that would explain everything. Maybe he was antsy to take off and go see her. Okay, now it started to make sense, if he got a letter from his girlfriend, maybe something bad had happened, or was happening, that would explain the slight whiff of fear or worry he had smelled from him. That would explain why he wanted to take off. Logan would let him do so, of course, just so long as he got back in time for the dinner. Oh no, maybe they were breaking up, maybe it was a Dear John letter, he got from her. "Is everything all right in love land?"

"It wasn't a letter from my girlfriend, I told you that," Morph got a bit peeved, as he turned his head over and glared at Jubilee who was sitting the middle backseat. He would not, could not, trust her, not if this is the way she acted.

"Su-u-u-u-r-r-r-r, whatever you say, Morph, whatever you say."

 _"You are a great big, pain in my neck, and my ass,"_ he said in Italian, _"but that's why I like you; because you're a lot like me. Yes, I love you, but I don't trust you."_

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, oh I missed you so much. She is, a little bit, in her own way, but she's nothing at all like you. And I can't blame you for the other, especially since you don't know her too well. But trust me, you can."

"Yeah? Well maybe, we'll see, I'd rather get to know her and form my own opinion about her first, if you don't mind. But yeah, she's nothing like I am, mainly since she doesn't have a penis, she has a vagina. Course that's not saying too much coming from a shapeshifter, who can change his gender at will."

"Yeah, you big dick," and kicked the back of his seat, and giggled about it.

If Morph hadn't had said anything, Logan would have warned him, that in about two days she would be getting her period, so be nice to her. She was edgy as it was, with it coming. "That's right kiddo; I can make it as big as I want. And sometimes, I don't even need to use my powers."

Logan snorted, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," the worst part is, he **_knew_** that Jubilee wouldn't get that that last remark, not unless she finally figured it out, or someone had finally told her about that sort of stuff! "That was bad, terrible, ha, ha, ha! You can't tell her those kinds of jokes, Morph, ha, ha, ha!"

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, well, why not, she's old enough to hear them, right, it's not like she's…" he was going to say 6 or 8 or some age where that would go over her head. Or for that matter, hearing about such, guy talk, or mildly suggestive, naughty words, was too inappropriate.

"I don't get it what's so funny?"

"Oh, you don't get it! Guess no one told you about the birds and the bees yet. Let's see if you get this." Turning his head around, he could have shifted his head, just his head if he had wanted to, to him, but no, he showed self-control, that he had. "If you want to see the biggest dick in the world, then look no further than the X-Mansion, his name, Scott Summers! Despite he's a big one; he really does have a small one. I ought to know; I can, and have, changed into him!" He made a gesture to show them about how big, or rather how small it was! "That's why he's compensating for it!"

Everyone in the Jeep was laughing, "Oh my God, Morph, nice," slapping him a high-5.

"Oh my God, they were so right about you! I'm so glad you took your time getting changed, so I could go to the bathroom, otherwise, I would be wetting my pants laughing."

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, yeah, well, one accident, is quite enough, for one day, huh. Course that's the best kind of laugh there is, wetting yourself laughing. I've had a few of those."

"So um, Morph, ha, ha, ha, ha, uh, umm, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

"Yes?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, uh, um, well, you really truly are; a guy, right?"

"Yes."

"But say if you change into a woman, do you, have you ever…"

"I know what you're going to ask, and the answer is no. No matter how long I say as a woman, I won't get a monthly visitor, my 'Aunty Flow'. I will get hormonal after a while, but that's just me."

"Hormonal? You get your manly time of the month?"

"Something like that, I crave chocolate, badly at times, and the rest of the time, I'm fine without it. So I could fake it, that time of the month, if I need to, if I need to be a girl, for whatever reason."

"Which brings me to the question; I actually wanted to ask you. Have you, can you, pee like a girl; literally, you know, like an actual girl, does, with everything changed, down there? Everything does change, to that, right? Have you ever done it?"

Morph nearly rolled his eyes at that question, should have known, as the memory flooded his mind. In fact, his first form, his mother, had indeed caused said problem. He had been stuck like that, as her, for hours, before he learned how to change back or revert. So obviously, nature, had called, or rather ended up, screaming. Problem was; he just couldn't, dare pee like that, at first, he just couldn't do it, he couldn't bring himself to do that. He tried to change back, but couldn't do that, he was quite stuck. So of course, after a while, he found that he really had no choice in the matter. Futilely he had danced, crossed, did everything, to avoid the inevitable. But in the end, both curiosity and necessity eventually won out, he knew he couldn't hold it, and he peed, like a girl. He wanted to know by then if he could do that, and what it felt like, and he really, really, **really** , had to go! "Yes, yes it does, unless I don't want it to, and yes I have peed literally like a girl. Both out of curiosity and out of necessity." It wasn't a bad experience; the relief coupled with the interesting new experience had made him want to try it again in the future, which he had. So now, if need be, he was quite fine with it, peeing like a girl, when needed. However, that first time, admittedly, he was a bit embarrassed, how he had learned, the hard way, despite having a little sister, why girls, wiped, as he cringed slightly at the memory.

"Oh my God, that is so funny!"

"You're too easily amused, kid."

"Hee, hee, I'll say. But then again, so am I. Hey, here's a knee-slapper, for you, when I have the means to, I wipe after I pee. How's that for funny? I only need two or three squares to dab dry."

She was shocked and laughing, "Seriously you do that? I thought all guys just shake it, dry."

"I do shake it dry, and then I dab it dry." Logan was giving him the strangest look. "What?! Yes, I wipe, Logan, don't look at me like that. You pee like a girl, and then come talk to me, why I shouldn't, huh. I learned that one the hard way!" Jubilee sputtered and laughed.

Logan glanced back at her, as he laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, I am not even going there!"

"Besides it's good hygiene habits, because it disgusting to me to not wipe, and have that nasty lingering wet spot, ugh, nasty. I don't like it."

"That's why guy's underwear is thicker up front, to absorb that last drop," Logan told his friend matter-of-factly.

"Ugh! My point exactly. It's worse if you wearing boxers not briefs, you get that last drip or two, right down your leg. But I guess you don't mind the wet spot. Well, I know what I'm buying you for the next two years, for your birthday, and Christmas."

"What?"

"White undies; and some bleach!"

"Ohh‼ Oh gross‼" Jubilee was just laughing, "Nice one, Morphy!"

"You, you're an idiot; no guy wipes themselves, after they take a leak, unless they're gay, or got a screw loose." Logan realized a second too late, as he grimaced. Ohh, now, yup, now, he was going to get it, and hear it, from Morph. 'Oh shit, here it comes,' he mouthed out; shaking his head before he could even get an apology out, Logan heard it, big time. First the dirty look, and then, then, he got an earful! Morph could trash-talk, and he let him have it!

"And you're, an insecure, unsympathetic, cretin! Why don't you go circumcise yourself, and while you're at it, cut it off‼?" Logan glared right at him. "What?! You know it will grow right back! Ha, ha, ha, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee! Then you can talk to me about my wiping habit, when you have squatted to pee, a few times, ya dickhead!"

Oh, he got it, he had that coming, he shouldn't have said anything, "Shit, I'm sorry, Morph, I'm really sorry." Come to think of it, he knew Morph couldn't be the only straight guy who wipes, despite his powers factoring in, to it, the decision to wipe.

"Yeah, well you're gonna be really sorry because I'm borrowing your Jeep." Logan was about say something along the lines of objecting, but all he got out was, "Fine," through half-clenched teeth. "What do you need it for?"

"I have to get that part for my project, and our agreement, and…it's personal."

"But Scott said you can't go anywhere without a chaperone, so you can't go anywhere without us there with you."

 _"Now I know I can't trust her, she will go to him, to tell on me,"_ he said in Italian. But Logan covered for his friend, seems he was not in the mood for nonsense out of her.

"You know, I'm really disappointed in you, Jubilee. I thought you would be more mature than this. I had thought you wouldn't go behind Morph's back like that and tattletale, like a 2-year-old, on him, guess I was wrong. So let me put it to you another way. You breathe a word about him leaving for a bit, to do his own thing, and act like a little 2-year-old, and I'll treat you like one. I'll put you over my knee. You want to be a traitor like Scott, go right ahead, but that will be the last time you ever do it, I assure you."

She was only sort of teasing, really, it was saying it for the sake of saying it, that he was ordered or at the least, told that he needed a chaperone with him. Still regardless, she wasn't going to go tattle on Morph, like that, only if he was actually in trouble, she didn't think it was that fair of Scott either to do that. "I…" _Don't say a word, don't say a word. Don't ever argue with Logan, it doesn't ever do you any good anyway._ "Wasn't." Then again, she didn't know Morph all that well either, and maybe Scott had a good reason to do what he did. Then again, maybe not.

"You had better not."

"If you tell on me, not only do I, _know_ , Logan will follow through on that threat, but I will never ever trust you, ever. That's why I can't tell you the problem because I can't trust you I don't think. It's one thing if I do get in trouble and you had to tell Scott, then, but it's quite another for you to go behind my back like that just because you can. How do I know you won't squeal to Scott, about even this?"

"I won't. I was only going to do it if you did get into some sort of trouble, but I wouldn't go behind your back and tattle, I'm not like that. I just said that for the sake or saying it, repeating it, that you're not allowed to leave like that. But if you want to go somewhere without us, for a bit, say for some private clothes shopping, then go, you're secret is safe with us, I don't care. I sure wouldn't want anyone around while I was buying underwear. But why would Scott, ground you in the first place?"

 _All right maybe she's okay, but I need to handle this myself, still; they might both object if they know._ "He's an idiot. Maybe it's his weird little way of trying to keep me safe, who knows why he did it, or maybe he's ticked off because I spanked him. People like him, do that kind of crap because they always have to be right, always organized, everything just so. Can't unwind and take the time to have fun and enjoy life. Can't be sloppy can't let things be; it's a crime to leave your room unkempt your bed unmade. In Scott's case, because he can't seem to control his own chaos, so Scott tries to do it in others he thinks he can control, namely me. He never liked my personality from day one. I liked him, but I quickly found out what kind of person he really is. On top of being a borderline narcissist, Scott is a total, boring, perfectionist, douche, through and through. Basically, he doesn't seem to have a personality to speak of, that's why he's so boring. I feel sorry for Scott's kid already, having to grow up with a father like that." Though obviously exaggerated, no one could ever be that way, not even Scott, he figured, but there was some poignant truth in there was well. "'Daddy, daddy, I want to play, let's go make mud pies and paint, please.' Scott looks at the brat and says, 'No, you can't even keep your room clean, why should I let you paint, you'll make too big of a mess, you'll never clean up. Mud pies, dirt, you want to play in the dirt, are you out of your mind? You know my rules; that you're not allowed to get dirty, and to ever have fun.' 'Oh but mommy lets me play in the dirt and cook, and have fun, when you're not around.' 'Mommy is an idiot, and I'm about to put a stop to that, I don't even know the meaning of the word fun, and I don't want to know.'"

"So he likes to be neat and overly organized and he is a bit annoyingly boring; agreed, and it can get on some peoples nerves, but it's not that bad. Is it?"

"It's not him being neat, that's not it. There's nothing wrong with being neat or even a neat freak, to a point. But when you spend more time cooking and cleaning and doing everything else, and never get out to socialize and most importantly to have fun and enjoy yourself and play with your kids, is when you have a big problem. And Scott tends to do that, well aside from the cooking, ugh. There is a big vast huge difference between being a neat freak, and my papa is one. But my papa also loves to play, and he knows how to have fun, and let loose, and relax, and have a good time, and he doesn't even mind getting dirty to do it. In fact, for him, doing most of the cleanup afterwards, is part of the fun. Scott, however, is a total asinine, anal, perfectionist, who loves to degrade and rag on you every chance he gets, when he doesn't get his way, and believe me, that Scott's both a perfectionist and an anal neat freak. You get a control freak type personally, like that, and they're very hard to please, yet want to be pleased all the time. They're worse than a dumb dog, following you around all day. You can only take so much of that, before you snap, and yell, and want to kick the damn thing. Hence, why I prank him, all the time, he gets on my nerves all the time. That's what makes people like him so hard to be around at times. That's why I have to prank him. He needs to be taken down a peg or three, plus he's an idiot, and boring as hell, and wound-up tighter than an 8-day clock. It's not good for him, it will kill him. Huh, knowing him, huh yeah, Scott will probably die that way. Boohoo, here lies Scott Summers, died as he lived, a boring moron. Can't get down and dirty, can't play, I have to stay clean. I'm surprised that they even managed to get pregnant, the way Scott is. It's actually probably a Divine miracle, it happened. Scott probably thinks it's too dirty in all senses of the word, to even do that."

"Pfffft, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, that's true, s-s, so true, it took them long enough, to figure it out. Actually, what you said earlier about being a good example, setting a good example, for Jubilee and any others, well, you're actually the only good example. Scott and Jean, they've been going at it like rabbits for quite a while now, pretty much every night. I just didn't want to say anything about it at the table you know."

"What?!" Morph was just shocked to hear this, as he laughed awkwardly, not knowing how to take the news, and was still shocked about it, when he got over his giddiness. Morph never would dare do that to his girlfriend; he had so much respect for her and her body, to dare do that. So it was hard for Morph to ever imagine it. He never would have dreamed that Scott would be that type of person, to do that, to have sex, before they even got married! Jean too! Most women still even nowadays save it for marriage! Oh, wait, then again, maybe it was because of him, he realized. "They've been boinking, outside of marriage, really? Wow! Wait. Was this before or after I 'married' them?"

"Oh yeah, and without protection, at least, a few times, I overheard Scott say that he didn't have any condoms. And yes, they were doing it long before, and especially after you got them 'hitched'. So, yeah, Scott is a liar, he'll deny it too, but I hear them, what they get up to at night, and yes, that's most nights, usually 3 or 4 times a week." Oh, that look on Morph's face was priceless Jubilee's too. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, yeah, that much, kids. That's why he hasn't croaked yet. But yeah he really is wound up tighter than an 8-day clock, but that's where he gets his release from, by having sex with Jean. But I'm surprised as you are that she didn't get pregnant before now, they go at it. Not unless Jean's on the pill and Cyke has wised up, finally. I overheard him a few nights giggling about it with Jean. 'I swiped some condoms from the med lab again', and then some other nights I hear him saying, 'shhh, don't say anything, but I raided Remy's sock drawer', or 'I just took his stash of shrink-wrap'. Course, he's too embarrassed, to ever replace them."

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, so true! Don't be like Scott, ever, that's not real love, that's just sex, there's a vast difference between, just having sex, and making love. And they're just having sex, doing it, for the sake of doing it, they're not making love, I can nearly guarantee it. Chances are Jean isn't too interested, but does enjoy it, to a point. If Scott keeps that up, just has sex with Jean, and doesn't make love with her, then it won't last very long. I'll give the marriage 3 years tops, then you'll get your chance again. I know you will treat her properly, the way she deserves to be treated."

"Yeah, you're probably right, it won't last, but I say 5 years, have a little more faith."

"I'll go for 4, in the middle of you two. So what are some funny escapades you've done, to tick off Scott, to not die at an early age?"

"Well, one time, I stayed as a hot blonde bombshell, for over 2 weeks just to tick Scott off, 'bet you wish you can sleep with this'. That was bad I admit, but I was wondering if he would give in to temptation. But then again he did know it was me the whole time. Then I start with the PMS thing. I did so much to him, too many to list, yet we're still friends, I just don't trust the creep."

They arrived at the mall, and Logan handed over his keys to Morph. "Don't scratch my Jeep or put a dent in it."

"I'm a careful driver, not to worry. I should be back in about 2 hours, or so."

"We'll be in the food court by then waiting for you."

"Meanwhile, I'll do what I do best, by scouting out some clothes and deals for you, while we wait for you to get back."

"Appreciate it." Though he was going to use Logan's Jeep to get done the things he needed to do, Logan's Jeep never left the parking lot. As much as he hated black and as tacky as the sweats with sandals and a brown bomber jacket looked on him, he went as is. And as the song goes: now the world don't move to the beat of just one drum. As such, it takes all kinds; and in New York, there were all kinds of weirdos living here, he fit right in. So he didn't use his powers to change them. He wanted to be able to honestly say and prove to Scott that he could go well over a day without using his powers. His first stop was to get a word to his sister. There was an Internet computer center, where people, who needed to use a computer, or get Internet access, could go free of charge. He got on one and got himself a new email address, one with a not so obvious email screen name. "Hopefully, she will get this email today, maybe, it's late, though, it's passed 1:30 now, so she's long past her lunch hour. Oh well, at least maybe she will get it tomorrow, it will give me some time to figure out something, anyhow." Morph getting out her email address quickly composed a short email to send to her saying just this. 'I just got your letter today. You are in very grave danger, and I'm 100% certain you will get them very soon. I'm here to help. I'll get you out, just as soon as I can. Signed, a friend.' Morph couldn't tell her who he is, and of course, he just loves surprises, besides, confidentially is the key thing here, right now, he had to remain anonymous. Morph was just going to leave it at that, but thought it might be best if they set up an arranged time, to chat online, or maybe she can call the Xavier School, or better yet, he could call her. Heck, he didn't even leave her any sort of information, on how to get in contact with him! "Shoot, I gotta email her back; I have to leave her some sort of contact info, but what?"

The usual rule was, if you behaved yourself, and got your work done quickly, before the end of the class, you were allowed to have that extra time, to use the computer for your own personal use. Say check emails, or browse the Web, but not to play games, unless it was Solitaire, Hearts, or Mahjong, only games like that. Cassie did just that, checked her email under her new email address. There in the email's subject bar, was 'I just got your letter today' her letter had made it to its destination safely, and got a response back! "Gasp, yes, oh yes, I got an email back from them." The teacher put a finger to her lips to hush Cassie, and Cassie grimaces a bit looking apologetic for the excited disturbance. Her teacher smiled back, she was nice, despite her and the rest of the class knowing Cassie, being one, or possibility becoming, a mutant. _Shit, ohh, I hope Cynthia doesn't show up, she usually does show-up a few minutes before the end of this class. And whoever sent me this is still online. I know the teacher won't like this, but I gotta risk it._ {Who are you?}

"Oh perfect, she's online now, she just logged in. She must be in her computer class. Oh if she only knew who this was, she would spaz." Some guy looked over his way. "I'm her big brother; she doesn't know that I'm back home yet, I just got back in town yesterday." They got a chat session going and he talked to his sister, anonymously, of course. {A friend, I'm here to help. Just got your letter today and I'm here to help. I'll get you out of there, I promise.}

{Can I, at least, know your name?}

{No.}

{Why?}

{It's a secret, anonymity is my best defense, sorry, I can't tell you. Most of my friends don't even know me by my real name, so don't feel bad. But you'll know who I am, soon enough, but for now, it's top secret.}

"Okay, I get it." {So how, and when?}

{I haven't worked that out yet. I was thinking today, but I don't think that will work out. I can try for tomorrow. I was just about to email you back and ask you what way is best to get into contact with you, or tell you how to contact us. What's better or safer for you, for me to call you or you call the school? I'll give you the number.}

{I don't know. I don't think either of those will work, the bitch usually answers the phone, when she's there.}

"Hmm, great, now what? Oh, I know." {Do you think you can stay up late, or get up late at night, and come online and chat with me tonight? We can work out the details then.}

{That might work. How late?}

{Past 1, or later, I'll be up most of the night.}

{I'll try.}

{Will yourself to get up then, it's important. Try drinking a lot of water before bed too.}

As much as the teacher tried to forbid chat sessions, she couldn't always monitor everything, so she usually let it slide, most times, if the child proved to be responsible, after reading the chat session. Cassie was aware of this of course, so she was looking around with just her eyes, keeping watch of the door and the teacher. The teacher didn't usually like the kids to chat online, because of the obvious trouble that they could get into doing that. In fact, if her teacher reads this chat session, she might freak out, that she was going to be kidnaped. Yes, Cassie knew that that was a big possibility, she wasn't stupid, far from it, but she also knew that the alternative was far worse, much worse, namely Cynthia. However, as Cassie's good ears told her, someone, was now approaching the door, long before it was opened, it was about that time, predictably, and she confirmed the trouble in her peripheral vision, after she was safe, long before it was too late. Her ears gave her plenty of time to do something about it, to not get caught. {Good idea that might}… She quickly hit the enter key before she had finished typing out what she wanted to say. Shutting off both the chat session, and her email by hitting the function key Ctrl + F4 twice, she would have to logoff her email later, as she hit Alt + Tab, to get back onto the assignment she had for school to do. It was the fastest and safest way to do it, rather than use the mouse to shut things off, it would look like she was just typing something out if she was caught. The teacher catching her chatting online would have been far better than being busted by Cynthia that's for sure! If she had been mistaken, she would get back on the chat, session, but her ears were indeed right, and by the time Cynthia had left, it was too late to get back to the chat session. Oh well, tonight, then, tonight, they could and would chat. She would will herself up and drink a lot of liquids before bed. At least she was able to zip back and quickly logoff, before dashing off to get to her next class. "I'm fine, don't worry, whoever you are."

Suddenly Cass was offline. "What happened?" He waited until past 2 but Cassie never came back to chat. Now he was worried. Well she did say this cow does come to check on her at school, she must have showed up, and she had to shut it down before she was caught. Or worse, as Morph bit his lip. There was nothing that he could do, but hope and pray. He had left her another email that she did see. 'I hope you're okay.' 'I don't know why you suddenly left. Did you get caught by the teacher, or worse, that bitch? Anyway, I'm praying you're okay. If you can, please come chat with me tonight, when it will be hopefully safer to talk.' Off to go get his special part; he had ordered it from Muir Island, so it should be here by now, and it was. The last stop was getting a cell phone. Not only was it needed this day and age, but also, he would need it for his project anyhow, to test it out, once he had finished it. Since the cell phone was pre-charged and ready to go, Morph made his first phone call on it. "Hey, sweetheart, it's me." 'Where are you calling from', she asked him, well, once she was done taking someone's order, he just had to wait almost 2 minutes. "Just got a new cell phone, if you're ready I'll give you the number. But first, I need to know, are you free tonight? The gang is going out to eat at a restaurant; I thought it would be fun if you could come." Though she did live within a 5-minute walking distance, to her workplace or to her home, it sounded like she was still in the restaurant, working. "It's past 2, I thought you were off work at 1:30, but it sounds like you're still at work."

"I am off work, at least I'm supposed to be, but someone still hasn't showed up for their shift, so I'm covering for them. I can leave anytime, if I want though. I'm just being nice and covering for them until they arrived. Why? Where are you?"

"Back in New York and want to know if you want to go out with me and the gang for dinner. I want to introduce you to them." She said yes and was already leaving while he gave her the phone number to his cell phone and details that he knew, namely, it was at 8, and there would be karaoke there, so they could sing. As fun as that sounded though, she hadn't promised, she would be able to make it, on time at least, but she did say she would at least try. It was a good 6-hour drive at least. Even if she left now and changed, she wouldn't be there on time to go to the dinner, or would be there pretty late into it. At the very least, she would see him later on sometime tonight. He would have to call her back in a little while, though, with the rest of the details, as to what type of restaurant they were going to, the name, directions, and all that. But they type of restaurant they were going to wouldn't matter, airing on the side of caution; she would dress up nicely, for a fancy restaurant, and take an extra change of regular clothes to change into later. Morph returned to the mall after that, and found them at the food courts, at the time they had agreed upon, as he tossed Logan's keys, "Here, catch."

Checking his watch, "Just over an hour and a half, not bad. Is she in one piece?"

"Of course, the best driver is one who doesn't drive. I got in your Jeep, and buckled up, and as I was adjusting the seat and mirrors, that's when I hear the Good Lord speaking to me. 'Son, you can't drive.' I didn't get it at first. Huh, but I know how to drive a vehicle, I haven't forgotten how to drive. Again, the Holy Spirit warned me. 'Son, no, you really can't be driving now.' Why? 'Because you shouldn't, check your pocket.' That's when I realized what the Holy Spirit might be trying to tell me. I checked my wallet and driver's license, and sure enough, it's expired. I can't drive, so I took the bus."

"Oh wow that's neat; you can really talk to God?" She was met with a nod. Jubilee was very surprised, someone could really talk to God, aside from just praying to Him, that someone could really actually hear His Voice like that.

"All the time, the Holy Spirit and I are BFF's. I had lost track the days while I was at Muir Island, I hadn't realized. If the Holy Spirt hadn't warned me and I had gotten caught I would have been in big trouble. In addition to driving your Jeep, I would be really in for it, driving with an expired license, in someone else's vehicle."

"Ah, so you forgot it was expired?"

"Totally forgot all about it, over 3 weeks, I checked though, my pilot's license is still good for a few more months, so I can still fly. I thanked the Holy Spirit for reminding me, and I got on a bus. So unless someone just recently bumped into it she's fine, when I looked at it putting my part in the back on your trunk. And yes I locked it." They had done the needed shopping, mainly namely getting a suitable outfit for the restaurant tonight, as Morph quizzed them on where they were going out to eat. Fancy one, or a regular one, what's the name, where is it? With that information, Morph went off to the washroom, called his girlfriend up, and gave her a message with all the details, and finally changed into some normal clothes, namely the outfit he was wearing to the restaurant tonight. Navy colored jeans, and a longish yellow button-down shirt, with multicolored dots, with a v-cut at the bottom. "So, what do you think? I still have to get shoes, but this one for the restaurant? It's nice enough for the restaurant, but yet it's still me."

"That looks so nice on you."

"Yeah, bud, looking good." _If I weren't playing along, I would start calling you by your actual name._ "Figured it out yet? Got any clue what his name is?"

"No. Bubba?"

"No! Oh man, I'm not a redneck." Doing a natural imitation of Bubba J., "Hehe, heh, I like NASCAR, and drinking beer!" (If you don't know, go look Bubba J. up.)

"That's my favorite sport. So is NASCAR."

Obviously, the joke and humor were lost on her, as she gave them a puzzled look. She tried to focus on trying to figure out his name. _The only thing they call him is Morph, hmm._ "Maury."

"Nope."

They did a bit more shopping, one outfit wasn't going to cut it obviously, and there were other things he needed to get as well. Logan, for the most part, came begrudgingly along, especially when Jubilee wanted to go into this one shop. Besides, Morph could take care of his own shopping, and although Morph appreciated the help, a lot, Jubilee was a good shopper, but he seemed at times, just as annoyed as Logan, for having two tails. "In here, please? It's natural stuff."

"In there, no way, I know the stuff they make in there is not natural."

"Ugh, you're not kidding. He's right; most of it is chemical crap."

"I had no idea. I thought their stuff was natural."

"Some of it is, but most of it isn't, false advertising. It has to say it's 100% natural, but that isn't I can tell you that right now."

"If you're after something natural, I think I know of a place that does sell natural stuff like that; you might be interested in going to. Are you coming with?" It seemed like the perfect solution since he couldn't get them off his ass, to get in shopping done for his girl, or even look around, for a gift for her. He adored the scent, she wore, and he knew where she got it from, he just had to find the shop. The guy was based out in Pittsburgh, but he had a few shops, even in New York, and since Morph was pretty much finished with his clothes shopping, for the most part, it seemed like the perfect time to head back home, or take a drive out to try and find the place.

He had little to no choice, but to come along. If it was in walking distance, fine, he could let the kids go. But this place was not in walking distance, as it turned out, and with Morph not having any drivers insurance, he had no choice, but to drive the kids there. "All right, all right, wherever you want to go, just don't make me regret it." Seems the drive there, nor the shop wasn't as regrettable as he was thinking this place might be. They had to park way up the road and walk down, but what could you do. He looked at the shop and shook his head, "Girl stuff."

"Don't judge a book by its cover. I'm sure you'll find something in here you will like."

"I doubt it." Well at least it wasn't bothering his nose, yes, there was a bit of an olfactory overload, when he walked in, but he was used to it, but surprisingly, it was natural smelling. Sniff, hmm, guess it's not so bad, still a bit girly if you ask me."

"See, hee, hee, hee, hee, see it's not so bad."

"Sniff, sniff, yeah, at least it's all natural stuff."

"Yeah, and I'll bet you'll even find something you'll like."

"I doubt it, but go ahead."

Morph and Jubilee looked around and Morph soon came over with something, "How about this, it smells like roses."

"Do I look like I need body lotion? That stuff is for girls; especially rose-scented stuff."

"It's for men too. Come on, even you probably get dry skin, or would like soft skin."

"You're gay." Morph shook his head and laughed, knowing he was being playfully teased. "Like I said, you're gay."

"Shut up, I'm straight. I have a girlfriend you know."

"Oooh! Good cover. Where is she? When can we meet her?"

"In my hometown, smart aleck, where else. Well, not right now, but I will introduce you all to her very soon." Morph looked around a bit and grabbed something else. "Here, they got hand cream, tough guy."

"I don't need hand cream either. Even if it smells like lavender." Okay that stuff did smell nice as he sniffed the sample container; it didn't have any unnatural chemicals in it. Natural essential oil, lavender to be exact, coconut oil, and the other ingredients that were also completely natural. As nice as it smelled to his nose, he didn't need hand cream, as much as he liked the smell of lavender.

"You're hopeless," Jubilee shook her head.

"Do you like the smell of it at least?" Morph was pleased that his question was met with a nod. "Soap maybe then? If you don't mind the smell of lavender, hey, hey, yes, have lavender scented soap. I hear lavender helps you to relax. Maybe this will help you, unwind, after a hard day, big guy."

Couldn't hurt, agreed, some smells were more relaxing than others were, and there was such a thing as aromatherapy. It was just soap, that wouldn't harm his manly pride at all, and it didn't smell awful, or worse, like it was full chemicals, as most bar soaps that you find in most grocery stores truly are. It was all naturally made stuff. With a good sniff, he could tell exactly what the product was made up of, without having to read the ingredients label card, natural stuff. In fact, he did kind of feel a little more relaxed. "Fine, soap, whoop-dee-doo. Fine, I'll get two bars of the lavender soap, then, since it's 2 for $5. I'll be outside waiting for you when you're done in here, you crazy chicks you."

"Like I said, hopeless. Well at least he found some soap. Too bad he can't stand even being in this place, pathetic."

"Don't be mean kiddo; he can still hear you out there ya know. Besides, you can't blame him, certain smells are overwhelming, and a lot of guys can't stand the smell of certain things, and it's not just guys. Just wait until you're older, and you find your, Mr. Right, and get hitched, and get pregnant, then you'll understand. I hear women who are pregnant, smell everything. Just ask Jean, I'll bet you she can tell you, it's true."

The woman, who was working the till, as well and helping the customers, had overheard their conversation. "It's true; I never did understand that, until I became a mommy myself, how my mother could decide where she wanted to eat, just by going in and smelling the place."

Jubilee shopped around for the things that she wanted to get. "I'm gonna get this. You after some soap too maybe?"

"Yeah, but something else too, it's a surprise, for my special friend, mmm, I love it. So I don't want you to see what I get."

"A surprise for a special someone, hmm?" Jubilee never did see what he got; as he had waited until she left, before he got it, and he had hid it in his jacket pocket before he left the store. "So, that surprise, is it for me?"

"Heck no!"

"Is it for Wolvie?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Sniff, sniff, why would I wear perfume?"

"Is that what you got, perfume? I didn't think you were the type to wear that stuff."

"Who says it's for me." There was a bit more shopping to be done, and a munchie stop to hold them over, but eventually, it was nearing 7:30, and they had to leave to get to the restaurant in time, to meet up with the others.


End file.
